Eight Crazy Nights
by Kim Ginsberg
Summary: Bella Swan is a romance specialist. What happens when she meets her next hostess? Two people's worlds are turned upside down. Follow them for eight crazy nights of fun, frolicking, comedy, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**This chapter is being posted for her birthday! In addition, it also happens to be samheart's birthday as well, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY LADIES!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**~Ch 1~**

**BPOV**

The drive over to my new hostess' house is fairly short. She, apparently, lives in one of the tallest buildings in Seattle, Olive 8. I am glad it isn't raining for once, because the stripper heels I am in are dangerous enough without the added obstacle of slippery surfaces.

I park in the underground parking lot, grab my goodies and head for the elevators. I push the button for the penthouse as I realize that the condo number is 3901, and there are thirty-nine floors.

The doors open to reveal a single door in a large foyer. I walk over to the door and ring the bell. The door opens to reveal my hostess, Rosalie. She smiles at me as she sees who's on the other side.

"Welcome, Bella. Please come in."

"Thank you, Rosalie. Are the girls here yet?"

"Not everyone, but you still need to set up so that's okay."

I follow her into her condo with wide eyes as I walk into the largest great room I have ever seen. It has two story floor to ceiling windows and two large, fluffy looking L shaped couches.

"Wow, this place is spectacular."

"Thanks, my fiance Emmett is an MMA fighter."

"Wait, do you mean you are engaged to Emmett "The Grizzly" McCarty?"

"You know who he is?"

"Pssh, he's one of the best fighters out there right now. He's right up there with Edward "Pretty Boy" Cullen, and Jasper "Bucking Bronco" Whitlock," I sigh at his last name as I speak.

"Do you know how rare it is to find a woman, besides me, that knows about MMA?"

"Why not? Hot, sweaty, half naked, tatted up men, yes please!" I giggle.

"Good to know, Bella. So, are you single?" she inquires.

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Would you like to see where to set up?"

"Sure."

She leads me further into the room and shows me to a table which is placed in front of the fireplace.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"No problem, Bella. You can call me Rose, though."

"Rose it is."

I start to unload my goodies and set them up on the table, making sure that the products I like to show together are in their groups.

"So, what's this party for anyways? You never told me."

"It's the week of my wedding; the girls and I are doing something fun every night this week until the weekend."

"Sounds like fun. So, what night is this?" I ask as I set up the catalogs and such for me to grab when everyone wants to order.

"The first."

"So, I am kicking off your week of fun, huh?"

"Oh yeah! Everyone needs a few toys while the men are off galavanting, having fun beating eachother up."

I laugh at what she's saying, because it's true. They do go off for days, or even weeks at a time, for fights.

"So, you don't go with him?"

"Sometimes, but not always."

"That's cool."

"So, is this all you do for a living?"

"Nope."

"What do you do other than this?"

"Oh, this and that." I evade her question, not wanting her to know what I really do. Luckily, I am saved by the proverbial bell as the doorbell rings again. I let out a huge sigh of relief as she walks over to get it.

After everyone is here and ready to go, I hand each person a small pad of paper and a pen so they can write down if they want something I have shown. When everyone is ready, we sit down and I start my demo. I go through all the mild and end with my favorite products and my favorite line.

"Now it's time for some handjobs. Anybody up for one?" I ask playfully.

The girls around me start to giggle as they see me grab my super deluxe smitten and place some lotion on it. I walk around to all the girls and rub their hands and arms with the mit, lotion, and they jump and giggle when they realize that I have placed a small vibrator in it to massage. When I'm done, I head back to the table and grab one of the edibles.

"This is D'lickious, or as I like to call it, dicklicious. It's an oral gel that makes giving a blow job tasty."

"Did someone just say the magic word; blowjob?"

All our heads whip in the direction of the doorway to find three men standing there with their jaws on the proverbial floor.

"Fuck me," I whisper as I take in the men standing there looking all drool worthy.

"Who said it?" Emmett asks again.

"I did," I say confidently. "Do you have a problem with that?" I ask as I cock my hip and place my hand on it and give him my bitch brow.

I only have a second to react as he barrels towards me. I sweep his feet out from under him and lay him out on the floor, placing my stiletto into his throat in warning. He looks up at me in surprise from the floor.

"Woah," the girls breathe out.

"Remember, ladies, like Ginger Rogers said, we can do everything men do, only backwards and in heels."

"Fuck me. You can ride me backwards and in those heels anyday," I hear Jasper mutter from the doorway as Edward is laughing his ass off next to him.

I look down at Emmett.

"If I let you up, do you promise to be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself?"

I watch him nod his head in agreement, so I let him up.

"Who are you, and how did you do that?" he asks in shock.

"This is Bella, Em. She's here to sell the girls and I her goodies," Rose replies to his question as I watch Jasper and Edward still in the doorway looking at me in shock.

"Bella, huh? Wait, is your name really Isabella?"

"Maybe," I answer cagily.

"Holy fuck! She's "The Swan!" Jasper shouts out.

I whip my body towards him in shock.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I've heard about you."

"And?"

"I didn't know you were so hot."

I feel a blush rise on my face at his words.

"Well that explains how she knows about MMA," Rose adds.

"Can you teach us to do that?" some girls asks.

"Of course I can; I have a studio over in Edmonds."

"That was the last piece of the puzzle. So, that's why you didn't want me to know what you did other than this. You are in the world of MMA," Rose muses.

"We all can't be beautiful supermodels, Rose. I kick ass and take names during the day and make people scream in pleasure every night."

"I'd love for you to make me scream in pleasure every night," I hear Jasper mumble from behind me.

I turn around to find him looking me up and down like a piece of meat.

"Hey, asshole! My eyes are up here if you wanna say something to me," I snarl as I point to my eyes.

"Hot and sassy, just the way I like 'em," he retorts.

"Psssh, you couldn't handle this cowgirl, bronco. Not in your lifetime," I sass in my Texas drawl that I normally hide when doing parties.

**A/N: So there you have chapter one of the new fic! I hope you enjoyed it! This fic will be posting every Friday, taking the place of ILC. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Please check out, A Forbidden Love it posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

"Hot and sassy, just the way I like 'em," he retorts.

"Psssh, you couldn't handle this cowgirl, bronco. Not in your lifetime," I sass in my Texas drawl that I normally hide when doing parties.

~Ch 2~

**JPOV**

"Hey, asshole! My eyes are up here if you wanna say something to me," she snarls at me as she points to said eyes.

"Hot and sassy, just the way I like 'em," I sass back.

"Psssh, you couldn't handle this cowgirl, bronco. Not in your lifetime," she retorts in her sexy as fuck Texas drawl.

Cue instant boner. I look her up and down from her fuck me high stilettos to her jeans that look painted on. Her luscious breasts are barely contained in her red halter top, and her long as fuck brown hair is just begging me to wrap that ponytail around my hand and ride her into the sunset.

"Bring it on, darlin'. But I think you won't win."

"What's my record if you seem to know who I am?"

"She's undefeated, Jas. Back off. I think if she could take down Em; she could take you on too," Edward warns.

"Thanks for warning him, pretty boy, but I don't need your help. I can handle him just fine on my own. The bronco could never handle me. Now do you three mind? I'd like to get back to my demo so these ladies can go home and have some fun with their new toys."

"Uh, well, uh," Em stutters out.

"Move along, children, I know none of you could handle little ol' me. Now off to the man cave or whatever. You couldn't handle what I have to say."

_Fuck me! I want her, I want her so much it hurts. _It's only been a few minutes in her presence, and I already want to take her back to my house and fuck her six ways from Sunday. My cock is harder than steel at this point, and I think if I hear another word out of her mouth, he will break through the zipper on my jeans and attack her in front of everyone, audience be damned.

I feel my arms being pulled from behind me since I am standing here mute and stuck to the floor in shock at her words and actions.

"Come on, Jas. Let's go into the den and watch a fight," Em says, dragging me down the hall and out of the great room.

"Let's leave the girls to their fun, come on." Edward yanks my other arm to prove his point that I am standing still and not following them.

I look back into the great room before Em closes the door to find all the girls looking down that hall at me and laughing at my expense. I jump slightly as Em closes the door, and scowl as Em and Edward start to laugh at me.

"What?!" I shout.

"Looks like Jasper has finally met his match and is in lovvveeeee," Em teases.

"I am not!" I growl at him in reply.

"I'd say that bulge in your jeans says otherwise, bro," Em replies as he points at the python who is still trying to get out and into her sexy as fuck jeans.

I quickly cover up said bulge as they both start to laugh at me.

"I thought Jasper said he wouldn't date just anyone, said that the girl had to be like his mama," Edward says.

"His dick obviously thinks she is, hell, she does sound like her. Did you hear her southern drawl?" Em replies.

"Yeah, I was about two seconds from taking her in front of everyone because of it too. Audience be damned."

"It must be serious if he says that. You know he hasn't dated in two years, Edward."

"I know, Em. Now let's sit back and watch the Mayweather fight. It's about on."

I watch Em turn on the fight and sit back on an overstuffed chair as Edward takes up the couch. I take myself over to the love seat and lay across the cushions.

We watch the fight, moaning and groaning as Cotto lands a few punches on Mayweather, and growl at the ref for not separating them when need be. Em, Edward and I hoot and holler at the TV when they call the fight in the twelfth round in Mayweather's favor.

After the call, we head back to check if the party is over. I walk into the great room and am frozen in place by the sight in front of me.

My sexy Swan is bent over, and I can see her tight ass on display just for me. My cock immediately takes notice like a homing device attuned to only her and hardens on sight.

"I'm so happy you have decided to join us this week, Bella," Rose says excitedly.

My head snaps in her direction as the words come spilling out of her mouth.

"Thanks for inviting me to join you this week. It's sounds like it will be fun."

"Oh, Bella. You have no idea. We have plans to do lingerie shopping, hit a strip club, the spa, pole dancing class, and stripping lessons. Then on Friday morning we leave for Vegas."

"You want me to come to Vegas too?"

"Sure, you can come for the wedding, then stay with me during the boys' fights."

"But you barely know me," Bella protests.

"I don't care, you are fun and know the MMA world. I like that we can talk about that and compare the men during their fights."

"I'm not gonna win this argument, am I?"

"Nope, learn that now. I fight to win," Rose says in victory.

"Tell me the airline and hotel and I will book myself in," Bella acquiesces.

"Don't worry about it. We have enough rooms and are taking a private plane to Vegas. We have room for you too."

"Then I am buying you some awesome bridal shower and wedding presents."

"Order me one of those Lelo's and we can call it even," Rose says, laughing.

"Tell me which one, and I will."

"Awesome." Rose turns to me in the hall. "Jasper, you can come out now. You don't have to stand in the hall; Bella and I won't bite."

"Speak for yourself, Rose," Bella retorts. "I just might."

I watch Bella turn around and I get a peek at her backless shirt. She has stars across her back from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, with script underneath. _The stars at night, are big and bright_. Aw fuck! She's from Texas too. Could she be anymore perfect for me?

"So are we up for class tomorrow at your place, Bella?"

"Sure, Rose. Ten am, The Graceful Swan is on Main in Edmonds."

"Is the class open?" I stutter out.

"Yes, why?"

"Just curious."

"You and the boys need to keep your creepy selves out of my dojo or I will resort to kicking your ass," she warns.

"You can try, but I am bigger than you. You'd lose," I say smugly.

"The bigger they are, and all that." She waves me off.

"I guess we will have to see and all that..." I trail off.

"Bring it on, bronco. I will buck you off like my horse, Lightning, tried to do to me when I was ten."

"Tried to do?" I question.

"Tried being the key word. I have amazing thighs and stayed on by squeezing them together."

I groan at her words.

"You are going to be the death of me, woman."

"But, oh, what a way to go," she teases with a wink as she grabs her bags and heads for the door. "I'll see you in the morning, Rose. I'd say it was a pleasure meeting you guys, but I'm not sure pleasure is the word I would use after being almost tackled by one, and visually undressed by another. Pretty boy was the only one who behaved himself, so I will say this, it was nice to meet you, pretty boy. Catch you on the flip side."

"It was nice to meet you too, Miss Swan. I look forward to seeing you later this week. Maybe you can show me some of your moves."

Edward smirks at me as he says those words to her.

"I will let Rose know when and where if you are interested."

"Fuck you, Edward," I hiss at him as she walks out the front door.

"Ha ha, Jasper. She told me goodbye, and said she'd see me later."

"I'm so gonna kick your skinny ass in the gym tomorrow, asshole."

"Jasper has a crush, how cute is that?" Rose plays.

"Mark my words now, Rose. I'm gonna marry that girl."

**A/N: So there you have chapter 2. What do you think? Do we like sassy Bella and pouty Jasper? I sure do! I hope you enjoyed it! This fic will be posting every Friday, taking the place of ILC. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Please check out, A Forbidden Love it posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

"Mark my words now, Rose. I'm gonna marry that girl."

**~Ch 3~**

**RosePOV**

The sexual tension last night was incredible when the boys showed up unannounced and found Bella standing in my living room showing us all her goodies. The second I saw Jasper's eyes on her, I saw he was a goner. When he said he was going to marry her after she left really threw me for a loop. He's never said anything about any woman, and the word marriage was non-existent until he spotted Bella.

The perfect thing is, she's already in the MMA world and knows the in's and out's of having someone always off fighting somewhere.

A few of the girls and I decided to carpool to Bella's studio for this morning's class. I like a woman who, like me, can kick ass and take names.

I grin as we pull into the lot of _The Graceful Swan_. I am so gonna figure out how to get those two together since I know Jasper wants her so badly. From her reaction to him, I'm pretty sure she's interested as well. I just need to feel her out this week and see what to do for a plan.

After she warms us all up, she takes us through the basics. Punching, hitting, kicking, and how to dodge our opponents, and then she places us into pairs and has us spar together. We all take our time and go through the motions while paying attention to what our partner is doing. I notice the person I am up against keeps repeating the same things, so I change up my approach and end up pinning her easily. Bella calls the win for me and grins when I stand up looking extremely proud of myself.

"Good job, Rose!"

"Thanks, I don't think I could win for real without more practice, but it's nice to see I could if I tried."

"Good job, Rosie!" I hear Em's voice shout out from the doorway.

"Please say he's alone; I don't wanna look," Bella begs.

I turn to look and see all three men standing there watching the goings on of the room.

"Sorry, Bella, he's not alone."

"I should have guessed," she sighs in defeat. "I did promise pretty boy a practice match, so I guess we can do that."

"Bring it on, little Swan. I wanna see what you've got going on," Edward replies.

"Let's do it!"

I watch Bella whip off her tee shirt to reveal she's in a sports bra and some tiny shorts. I then watch Jasper's jaw drop at the sight of her as Edward takes off his tee to spar in only his shorts.

They enter the ring, put on their gloves and go into opposite corners.

"Come on, pretty boy, make my day," she sasses at him.

He lunges at her as she sidesteps his advance, sweeps his leg out and takes his ass down to the mat. His head pops up in surprise as she climbs on top of him and pins his ass to the mat, literally, using her thighs to hold his upper half down to the mat. She then slides down his body and uses her tiny one to cover his entire front.

"Fuck me, that's so hot. I want her over me like that," Jasper says from beside me.

"In your dreams, bronco," Bella replies.

"She's right, I did dream about her last night," he whispers to me.

"Really, Jas?"

"Yeah. I really like her and wish she'd give me a chance."

"Hey, Bella?" I ask.

"Yes, Rose?"

"After you are through with Edward, I wanna see you take down the bronco. He still doesn't think you can do it."

"Rose!" Jas hisses at me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You are really going to throw me to the wolves?"

"Yep, now go have some fun with her."

**JPOV**

I take off my tee and suit up in my gear then go into the ring as Edward comes out. I smack him on the back as he passes, making sure to snicker at the tatt on his back. I mean who would get a giant tiger's head on their entire back? Only a pretty boy.

I strut around the ring, watching her take in my half naked body. I groan when I catch her licking her lips as she peruses my upper body. My tatts are proudly on display. I don't have any sissy or tacky ones like Edward and Em. All my tatts mean something to me for one reason or another.

"You ready, darlin'?"

"Oh yeah," she muses. "I can't wait to kick your scrawny, pasty, momma's boy ass."

"Oh shit!" Em shouts. "She's so got you pegged, Jas! She has barely said ten words to you, and she already knows you are a momma's boy."

"I'm just glad I'm a daddy's girl," Bella says to me.

"Why?"

"Because he's a Texas Ranger and will be arresting your ass because I ask him to," she says smugly. "And Chuck Norris has nothing on Ranger Swan."

I feel my face pale at now knowing her dad is a Ranger. I am so caught off guard that she takes me down and pins me, with no protest whatsoever, using a rear naked choke hold. Her legs and feet brush up against my now hard cock. It seems to only be hard in her presence. I think it likes what it sees, and so do I. She's hot as fuck wrapped around me right this second.

Oh fuck. Bella naked on her knees... I need to change my train of thought now knowing her dad can arrest me for breathing wrong in her direction. My breathing speeds up since I am now turned on, and she's wrapped around me; my vision blacks out, and the last thing I can think of is how beautiful she is and how much I want her.

**A/N: So there you have Rose and Jasper's POV's. What do you think about what happened with Edward, Bella, and Jasper? What do you think? Do we like sassy Bella and pouty Jasper? I sure do! I hope you enjoyed it! This fic will be posting every Friday, taking the place of ILC. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Please check out, A Forbidden Love it posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

Oh fuck. Bella naked on her knees... I need to change my train of thought now knowing her dad can arrest me for breathing wrong in her direction. My breathing speeds up since I am now turned on, and she's wrapped around me; my vision blacks out, and the last thing I can think of is how beautiful she is and how much I want her.

**~Ch 4~**

**BPOV**

Oh my God, what have I done? Here I lay, wrapped around bronco like I have dreamed about, and he is passed out in my arms.

I quickly disentangle our bodies and lay him flat on his back. I shout for someone to grab the smelling salts.

I begin pushing the hair from his face and beg him to wake up. "Come on, Jas, baby, wake up."

"My beautiful Swan," Jasper moans in my arms. "So perfect, my sweet angel," he breathes out.

I hear the snickers come from everyone around us as I try to hold onto my own giggles.

"How sweet is that?" Rose inquires. "He's out cold and can only think of Bella."

"Now that she kicked his ass, I know she can keep his ass in line. She's perfect for him," Edward says to the room.

"I'm all for him having Bella to keep his ass in line. Maybe he won't be so sullen for being the only one who's alone in our group."

Why do they keep saying I am perfect for him? Am I? Do I even want him? I know he's hot and I lust after him, but could it be more?

"Momma must have sent her to me from Heaven; my perfect, sweet, beautiful angel. I can't wait to marry her. My Swan," Jasper sighs from my arms.

Who is this man in my arms? He thinks his mom sent me to him from Heaven. What happened to his mom? Why does he keep calling me his angel? _He wants to marry me? WTF?_

"Come on, Jas. Wake up, you fucker!" Emmett shouts out as I wave the smelling salts under his nose.

He springs up off of my lap and looks around wildly.

"What the fuck? Where am I?" he shouts out.

"Do you mean you don't remember getting into the ring with Swan and getting your ass kicked by losing consciousness?" Edward chides.

"She didn't knock me down and put me out, did she?" he asks in confusion.

"Yeah, and then you spilled your guts while you were out," Rose teases.

"Oh God, no," he whispers as his face pales.

He turns to me and his eyes widen in shock since my face is a deep, beet red from his revelations.

"Please say that I didn't reveal what I thought about my momma and such?" he drawls.

"Not only about your momma and such, but you said you were gonna marry her," Edward guffaws.

I feel him trying to get out of my arms and turn in the other direction so I can't see him. He turns his head toward me and gives me a sad smile.

"You don't have to hold me up anymore, darlin'. I will just get my stuff and go. I'm sure that you really want nothing to do with me after hearing what I'm afraid you heard." He hangs his head in shame.

"I think the guys and I are going to go next door for a drink, Bella. We will be back later," Rose offers.

"I'll come with you. I'm sure Bella doesn't want anything to do with me now that she heard all of that, Rosie," Jasper whispers out.

I tighten my arms around his shoulders.

"You are going to stay here and talk to me, bronco."

"There's nothing to say, Bella. I obviously said things I shouldn't have, and now I can't even look you in the eye. I'm so ashamed of myself."

"Why?" I inquire.

"Not for what I said, but for how I said it. If I would have had a chance, I would have taken you out somewhere nice and told you about my thoughts, but now I ruined it by telling you when I was unconscious."

"You want to take me out somewhere?"

"I did, you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Inside and out, darlin'."

I turn my head and look around in surprise to see everyone gone. We didn't even notice their departure.

"And here I thought you only wanted me for my body," I tease.

"Not only your body, but that's a nice bonus." He smirks at me as he looks me up and down.

"Oh really? Cause I remember something about your momma and being called and angel. What's up with that?"

"I figured my momma sent you from Heaven, since you are exactly like her. Feisty, smart, funny, and beautiful. She always said to never settle for nothing but the best, and the best was exactly like her. The bonus is, apparently, you can kick ass and take names as well. You sure as hell put me in my place, and I am a big guy."

"I haven't seen it yet, but we will have to see," I tease.

I watch his face as my words sink in, and I watch him blush a fierce shade of red as the realization of said words work into his consciousness.

"Fuck me, she's a dirty girl too," he whispers so low I'm not sure I even heard correctly.

"What was that, bronco?"

"Nothin'," he mutters.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'll be fine, darlin'. How are you?"

"I feel bad about making you pass out."

"Hey, there will be no feeling bad. I obviously underestimated you. I now regret that and will not make that assumption again. I already know for a fact you can kick my ass, and now I am scared shitless of screwing up in any form in the near future."

"And what would you like in the near future?" I ask shyly.

"To take you out to dinner. Are you free tonight?"

**A/N: So there you have him and his big, unconscious mouth spilling the beans. LOL. How cute is he? What do you think? Do we like sassy Bella and pouty Jasper? I sure do! I hope you enjoyed it! This fic will be posting every Friday, taking the place of ILC. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Please check out, A Forbidden Love it posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

"To take you out to dinner. Are you free tonight?"

**JPOV**

I can't believe the events of today. First; I get knocked out by a five foot nothing, one hundred pound when soaking wet, woman. Second; I say stuff while out cold that shouldn't have come out of my mouth just yet. Third; I tell her what I meant while I was out, now consciously. Fourth; I ask her out on a date the day after I meet her and on the day I make an ass out of myself.

My momma would be so disappointed in me in how I've been acting toward Bella. I turn and look deep into her cinnamon brown eyes and smile.

"Yes, bronco. I will go out with you, but you better behave or I will have to kick your ass again," she teases.

"I will be so good, angel. Well, that is unless you want me to be bad." I wink at her and watch her blush at my words.

"We have to do it early, though. The girls and I have lingerie shopping tonight."

She giggles at me as I groan at the thought of her shopping for fuckhot lingerie just for me to see her in.

"Why do you love to torture me so badly, angel?"

"Because it's fun, bronco. What did you have in mind for food?"

"Do you want to do casual or fancy?" I ask.

"Whatever is fine with me."

"Shall we just walk Pikes Place and see where we end up?" I suggest.

"Sounds good to me."

"When are you available?"

"I'm free now. Why?"

"What time do you have to meet Rose and the girls?"

"Six."

"Do you want to meet somewhere, or can I pick you up?"

"Did you drive here?"

"No, why?"

"How about you come with me to my place so I can shower and get ready, we can go to your place and do the same after, then we can go to Pikes Place."

"I have one question to ask before I agree."

"What?" she inquires.

"Do you plan to torture me while we are there?"

"Torture you how?"

"In any way possible."

"You will have to come and see for yourself, bronco."

"You are trying to kill me, aren't you, angel?"

"I have no idea what you mean by that," she teases, giggling as she gets up off of the floor.

"You scare me a little bit, angel."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, bronco."

"What's up, Bella Badass?" Em shouts out from the front door.

"The ceiling, grizz."

"True, true. So what's up with you and Jas?"

"Nothing," she replies nonchalantly.

"Sureeee," Em singsongs.

"Do I need to lay your ass out again, grizz?"

"Um, no. I will leave that for you to do with Jas now."

"It was kinda fun to lay his ass out since he's about twice my size."

"I have an extra hundred on him, and you still laid me out too."

"I'm awesome like that," she plays.

"That's my girl," Rose cheers. "Now I can tell Em you will come after him if he ever fucks up."

"And I will help you kick his ass if he does."

"I'll be good, I promise."

"Good. Now you all can go back to Seattle. I will see you all at the condo later," Bella explains.

"What about Jasper?"

"He's gonna hang with me while I lock up."

"But you're not supposed to meet us till six. What are you going to do for the next six and a half hours?" Rose inquires.

"Who knows? But we wanna get to know each other, so mostly talk is my guess."

"You guys go ahead and head back," I say. "Bella and I have a plan already. I will be fine with her."

"You better watch it, Jas, or she will lay you out again," Edward warns.

"She already told me that, so no worries. I have been warned. Now go home. I will see you guys later while the girls shop. We can play pool or something."

"See you tonight, Jas and Bella."

"Bye, guys," I say as Bella waves at them.

I watch her throw on a tee shirt over her workout tank, grab her purse and keys, walk back over to me and stand there quietly until I get up and follow her out of the gym and into the parking lot. I watch her take out her keys and click the keyless lock for a car. I turn my head when the lights flash, and my jaw drops onto the concrete.

"Good God! Is that the new 2014 Camaro?"

"Yep," she says smugly.

"What? How?" I stutter. "It's not even out yet."

"I'll only say I have an admirer, or two."

I am internally seething at her admirers as I take a look as I run my fingers up and down the sleek body. The black paint looking sexy as hell with the white racing stripes up and down the hood.

"You should wipe the drool off of your chin, bronco," she giggles.

I swipe my chin to find it dry, sending Bella into hysterics.

"Nice, angel. Make fun of me for appreciating a fine piece of machinery." I turn to look at her. "Just look at her sexy curves," I breathe.

"Hey, bronco. Stop eyefucking my car," she demands.

"Do you know the kind of power she has?" I ask in awe.

"I feel it all the way through my body every time I start her up," she purrs. "The vibration of the car sends shockwaves throughout my body. I get tingly everywhere," she replies breathlessly.

"Good God, woman. You are going to be the death of me."

"Why?"

"Because you are too sexy for your own good," I answer as we climb into the car and head down Main Street.

We drive for about ten minutes and pull into the driveway of the most perfect house in Washington.

"Nice place, darlin'."

"Thanks. I used my winnings to buy it."

We get out of the car and she leads me inside. My jaw drops open once she opens the door and I see the living room.

"Damn, Bella, that is seriously one of the biggest TVs I've ever seen. I think it's even bigger than Em's."

She giggles at me and rolls her eyes.

"Boys and their toys..." she trails off.

"Speaking of toys..." I say as I see a room off of her living room with piles of toys.

"Girls like toys too, bronco. Just different ones."

"Can't I just be your toy?" I ask. "You don't need a fake one. Besides, I am bigger than any of the ones you sell," I say smugly.

"Don't be so sure about that," she retorts quietly. "Make yourself at home. I'm gonna go shower and get dressed."

"Fuck me, a wet naked you in the shower. Yes and please," I groan as I have to adjust myself at the thought.

"Not today, sorry bronco," she says as she walks up the staircase to go shower.

I walk around her living room, checking out her DVD and music collection, then end up in her toy room. I pick up and check the different vibrators and such, holding them every which way to compare size. A few of them make my eyes practically bug out of my head at their size and what they can do that is not possible for me to.

"Where are you, bronco?" she calls from the stairs.

"I'm in your sex lair," I call.

"I'm ready, are you?" she asks from behind me.

I turn to the doorway and my jaw drops at the sight of her in a royal blue halter dress and fuck me heels.

"Fuck me, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

"Thank you," she giggles.

"Are you ready to hit the road and go to my place?"

"Ready and willing," she teases.

"Let me reiterate this now, you are going to be the death of me."

**A/N:So there you have some fun banter and Jas being a snoop in Bella's place. Do we like sassy Bella and pouty Jasper? I sure do! I hope you enjoyed it! This fic will be posting every Friday, taking the place of ILC. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Please check out, A Forbidden Love it posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

"Let me reiterate this now, you are going to be the death of me."

**BPOV**

I can only giggle at the look on his face as he grabs my hand to lead me out of the house. We climb back into my car and head for Seattle.

"Where am I going, bronco?" I ask.

"Same building as Em and Rose, Olive 8. Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yep," I pop the p and head for the condo building.

I pull into the garage and park in an open spot. We both climb out and head for the elevators. I watch Jasper press the button for 38 after we enter the elevator.

"So I see that Em really _is_ always on top of you," I tease.

"What do you mean, darlin'?" he drawls.

"He lives one floor above you," I state. "And I've seen him kick your ass in the ring."

"Harsh much, darlin'? First you knock me out, then you torment me. What did I ever do to you?" he questions.

"You've made me a wet, panting mess on more than one occasion," I whisper under my breath before I really answer him. "Nothin'," I drawl out nonchalantly as I bat my eyelashes at him.

We step out into the hall as the elevator reaches the correct floor. I follow him to the last door on the right. He opens the door and turns on the light for us to enter the condo. I walk through the front door into a large great room.

"I'm gonna go shower. Feel free to make yourself at home, darlin'. _Mi casa, es su casa_."

"_Gracias_," I reply.

"Huh?" he questions as I laugh.

"Never mind, bronco. Go shower."

I giggle as he walks down the hallway then turn to look around the condo. I scope out the living room, dining room and kitchen, then head back into the living room to wait for Jasper to be done with his shower.

"Do I look alright, darlin'?" I hear come from behind me.

I turn to look where Jasper's voice is, only to find him standing in the hallway leaning on the doorway into the great room, clad only in black boxer briefs, chaps, boots, and a black stetson. My jaw drops at the sight of him in so little, and I shift in my seat as the moisture flows into my now soaking wet panties.

"Uh, uh..." I stutter.

"Is it too casual?" he teases as he runs his fingers up and down his bare chest, tracing his tattoos. "Uh, Bella. I think you need to wipe your chin. I think you are drooling, darlin'." He winks at me as my jaw drops at his words.

"Go get dressed, you tease."

"A tease, me? Nah!" He laughs out. "I am dressed."

"I don't think the restaurant would appreciate your lack of clothes, so go at least add a tee shirt and jeans to your current outfit so we can go."

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a little show?" he asks, shaking his ass in my direction.

"What would your momma say about your scandalous behavior right now?" I tease.

I watch his face fall and his head drop to his chest in shame.

"I'm sorry, darlin', you are right, my momma would be so ashamed of me right now. Here I am, practically naked, and we haven't even gone on a date yet. I will just go change now," he pouts.

"Awwww, not the lip, bronco," I whine.

"Why not the lip?" he questions.

"Cause you are killing my resolve to wait."

"Wait for what, darlin'?"

"Everything, nothing, I don't know." I shake my head in disbelief of what I just revealed to him.

"All righty then. I will be right back. I'm gonna go change."

"As Joe Cocker says, _you can leave your hat on_," I quote and wink at him.

"You can take the girl out of Texas, but you can't take Texas out of the girl."

"I'd like a little bit of Texas in me right now," I whisper. "Oh who am I kidding, I want a large piece of Texas in me right now." I lick my lips at the sight of him walking back down the hallway to change. _Fuck me, that is one fine Texas ass. I just wanna take a bite out of that hunk of man. He is Grade A, Texas beefcake. You know what Big and Rich say, Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy. Yes, I think I just might like to do that. Yee haw!_

"You ready, darlin'?"

I jump in surprise at being yanked out of my daydream of taking a bite out of that perfect ass. I blush when he starts to laugh at his ability to scare me.

"You better watch the laughter at my expense, bronco. I don't wanna have to lay your ass out again today. Just think of the ribbing you would get from grizz and pretty boy if I did it a second time," I state smugly.

"But, I think it depends on the type of laying out you plan on doing to me," he teases with a wink.

"Who said I was planning on laying you out at all?"

"Don't know about planning, but I was hoping..."

"We've barely known each other for twenty-four hours, bronco, I'm not that kind of girl. Can we spend the evening getting to know each other?"

"Anything you want, darlin'. Let's head out now and eat; we can walk around Pikes Place if we still have time."

"I'd like that. Thank you, bronco."

"I wanna take my girl out and show her a good time," he states.

"Your girl?" I question. "I don't remember us having that conversation."

"All in due time, _my_ Swan."

I can only giggle at his use of the term _my_ as he takes my hand and helps me off of the couch so we can head out to the restaurant. He didn't let go of my hand until we got to my car.

"Would you like to drive her, bronco?"

I watch his face light up with the biggest grin I have yet seen on his face.

"Really, darlin'? Do you mean it?"

"Yep, are you up for it?"

"I'm up for anything you can throw at me," he says giddily.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," I tease as I hand over the keys.

**A/N: So there you have some playful Jasper and Bella. How cute are they? Do we like sassy Bella and pouty Jasper? I sure do! I hope you enjoyed it! This fic will be posting every Friday, taking the place of ILC. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Please check out, A Forbidden Love it posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

"I'm up for anything you can throw at me," he says giddily.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," I tease as I hand over the keys.

**~Ch 7~**

**JPOV**

I take the keys from Bella, help her into the passenger seat and head for Pike's Place. I park in a lot, reveling in the feeling of the high of driving her car. I pull into a lot close to the market and park.

I swoop out of the car and run to the passenger side, open the door, and help her out like the gentleman my momma raised me to be, not the horny stallion that Bella has turned me into. I want to mount her every second I am with her, but I have to hold back. She deserves better than that, she deserves to be worshipped and loved, and she will have that if I have anything to say about it. She's the type of girl you take home to momma and marry, not some one night stand with no feelings.

She wraps her arm through mine as we head through the market toward the pub. I open the door and lead her into the restaurant to the hostess stand.

"Welcome to Kells, how may I help you?" she asks, looking Bella up and down while licking her lips. I'm shocked by her blatant disregard of me.

"Table for two," I huff out.

"Follow me, please." She turns, but not before making sure Bella is following her.

We walk behind her into the dining room.

"You know, you look like that hot and sexy woman I like to watch fight MMA," she purrs to Bella.

"Who might that be?" Bella inquires.

"Her name fits her, she's beautiful and graceful like her last name of Swan implies."

"Wow." Bella giggles. "That is seriously one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about me."

The hostess' head whips toward Bella and her eyes widen.

"No way," she whispers.

"Isabella Swan, nice to meet you."

Bella holds out her hand for the hostess to shake, but the woman is too stunned to take it. It's not long before she finds her voice, though.

"Holy shit! That last fight of yours against Gina was amazing. I thought she had you, but then you rolled her and finished her in a rear naked choke. So fucking hot the way your legs were wrapped around her waist! It made me so wet."

She just keeps talking and the not-so-little problem I had before comes back with a vengeance at the image she has painted for me. Gina Carano is one bad ass fighter, and the fact that Isabella took her down the same way she did me is driving me crazy. Those are my legs now...even if she doesn't know it yet.

"I tend to use that move when I want a person to submit to me."

Bella turns to me and winks. My hands are clasped in tight fists, white knuckles and all, as I try desperately to maintain my composure and not fuck her in the middle of the busy restaurant. The hostess is completely clueless to the fact we are on a date. She's too busy trying to get my girl's number. Hell, her tits are practically in Bella's face as she bats her eyelashes at my woman.

"Do you mind if my girl and I sit down so we can order? It is, after all, our first date."

"Aw damn." The hostess sighs. "All the good ones are taken."

Bella pulls something out of her purse and holds it out to her.

"I can always sell you something to keep you occupied until you find your someone special."

"Thanks, I'll check it out," she says as she hands us our menus and tells us our server will be right over.

"Jealous much, bronco?" Bella teases.

"She was eyefucking you from the minute she saw you. I didn't like that one bit. I always protect what is mine."

"I can take care of myself, bronco. Did you not figure that out today?" She cocks her eyebrow at me. "And who says I am yours to protect anyways?"

"Welcome to Kells, I am Maggie, what can I get for ye?" she purrs out as she runs her hand up and down my forearm.

I turn to see a redhead with freckles standing next to me, looking me up and down like the hostess did to Bella. It makes me smile when I hear Bella growl at her and look at the girl's hand like she wants to remove it from my arm or maybe even from her body completely. Knowing exactly what Bella is capable of, I gently remove the hand, grab Bella's and lace our fingers together to show the Irish skank I am taken by the beauty I came with.

"Do you mind if I order our drinks for us, darlin'?" I ask her.

"Sure, bronco."

"We'll have two shots of Jameson, and two Irish Lagers, whatever you have on tap is fine." I look over to Bella. "What do you want to eat, babe?"

"Irish stew please," she orders.

"I want the shepherd's pie, please."

"I be right back wit ye drinks."

I watch Maggie walk away and just sit here savoring my hand in Bella's.

"And you accused me of being jealous, angel?" I tease.

"Oh, deal with it, bronco. The hostess was just flirting with me, the waitress actually touched you."

"The hostess told you you made her wet. That was wrong on so many different levels." I shake my head at the thought.

"So you'd never want a threesome with her?"

I spit out the water I was sipping as she says this. I look at her in shock.

"Hell no! I don't share. No one touches what is mine." I growl.

"Possessive much?"

"When it comes to you, hell yes."

"Why?"

"Cause you are everything to me," I let slip.

"Not to sound like a parrot, why?"

"Because you are perfect for me."

"Do tell me why. How do you know?"

"You are smart, sexy, funny, can put me in my place and kick my ass, you can take care of yourself, beautiful, amazing, need I go on, angel?"

"Wow. Okay, ummm."

"Cat got your tongue?" I tease.

"Nope. Now will you tell me about what you meant while you were knocked out?"

"You mean about my momma sending me you from Heaven and calling you my angel?"

"Yep. I really want to know about it. How and when did you lose your momma?"

"Last year, after I won my division title. She didn't tell anyone she was feeling badly, she died in her sleep from cancer." I feel a tear slip down my cheek as I remember being the one to find her in her bed.

"Oh, bronco." She sighs.

"I found her in her bed the next day not breathing." I look up at her. "She would have loved you. You are everything she always said I needed in a woman, and then some."

"And what was that?" she inquires.

"Someone strong and can take care of me, plus kick my ass, figuratively and literally."

"Now that I can do." She plays. "As you saw earlier."

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter.

Maggie brings our beers and walks away immediately after seeing the look of ire on my girl's face toward her.

"I sure hope she doesn't spit in our food," I comment.

"She wouldn't dare. I would kick her ass and she knows it."

"So you weren't satisfied with just kicking Edward and my ass today?" I tease.

"Eh. I like to kick ass, so sue me."

"My sassy angel." I laugh as I take a sip of my beer. "Can we get to know each other better now? I want to get to know my angel."

**A/N: So what do you think about the staff at the restaurant? Did you laugh at the hostess and Jasper's reaction to her? How cute are they? Do we like sassy Bella and pouty Jasper? I sure do! I hope you enjoyed it! This fic will be posting every Friday, taking the place of ILC. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Please check out, A Forbidden Love it posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

"My sassy angel." I laugh as I take a sip of my beer. "Can we get to know each other better now? I want to get to know my angel."

**~Ch 8~**

**BPOV**

"What would you like to know?" I ask.

"Anything and everything."

"How about we play twenty questions?"

"Alright, but how about we ask unusual ones?"

"I'm game."

"Ladies first," he offers.

I sit and think for a minute and come up with a good one.

"What three things would you take with you if you are going to be stranded on a deserted island?" I ask.

"A family photo album, my Momma's ashes, and you."

"Me, why?" I question.

"Because I don't wanna live somewhere without you, darlin'. I would be lost without you."

"Aw, fuck. That's so sweet. But, you don't know me well enough to know you want to take me with you."

"Hence this little game we are playing," he says as the bitch waitress sets down our food and sneers at me as she walks away.

"Jealous, hateful, bitch," I hiss.

"She's just jealous that you are more beautiful than she is."

I take a bite of my yummy goodness and moan as he calls me beautiful. His eyes widen and he squirms in his seat at the sounds coming out of my mouth.

"Uh, my turn to ask one. If you could only have sex in one position for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

"I am from Texas, so I'd say any form of cowgirl."

I lean back and wink at him as I call out, "Yee haw."

He groans and squirms some more making me giggle at him.

"What would you do with the money if you won the lottery?" I question.

"Help out friends and family if they need it, then donate the rest to good causes. I make enough right now to support us, any kids we want to have, and then some."

He winks at me with his last few words.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Why not?" he asks.

I look down to my left hand. "I don't see a ring on it," I tease. "So there will be no talk of children."

"Do you want some?" he asks quietly, looking down.

"I'd love a mess of 'em."

"My turn," he says as he takes a bite of his food. "If you could say one thing to your parents, what would it be?"

"I am a grown ass woman and can do as I please."

"Why that answer?"

"I am treated like I am still a teenager, even though I am twenty-two. I earn my own money and pay my own bills, but I am still treated like a child who lives with my parents."

"I wish I still had my momma. She smothered me, but I always knew I was loved. She hated it when I started to compete in MMA, but she saw how happy it made me so she backed off. I just wish I would have known what she thought of my last fight, when I won my division."

I watch him hang his head and can hear the tell tale signs of him sniffling tell me he is crying. I walk around the table, crawl into his lap and hold him as he mourns.

"I'm sure she was proud of you, Jasper. I know I was when you won," I whisper.

"You called me Jasper," he whispers back as he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I did. This felt like a place to be serious and not call you your nicknames."

"I like it when you call me by name. Makes it feel like I mean something to you."

I lean up and kiss him softly on the cheek. "You do."

I hold him just as tight as he is holding me until I know he is calm again. Then, I get up and sit back down to eat the rest of my food. I look up to find him watching me. I wink at him and smile when the next question comes to me.

"PDAs, yea or neigh?"

"With you, yea. Anyone else, neigh."

I giggle at his answer as he winks at me.

"If you were another person, would you be friends with you?" he questions.

I scoff at the question.

"Of course I would. I am awesome!" I tease. "Who wouldn't want to be friends with me."

"There's my snarky girl."

"I still don't remember being asked to be your girl," I play.

"We'll see about that," he retorts.

"If you were a crayon, what color would you be?"

"I like it," he laughs. "Cinnamon, just like your beautiful eyes."

"Awwwww," I coo. "How cute can you be?"

"Very," he snorts. "Have you taken a good look at me?" he asks as he puffs out his chest. "My turn. If you had the chance to go back in time for twenty-four hours, where and when would you go? Please don't say you would change last night," he begs.

"Nope, not last night."

I watch him sigh with relief.

"I would change the night my mother left. She just left in the middle of the night and abandoned my dad and I when I was two."

"She must have been a very selfish woman to leave you, angel. She obviously doesn't know what love truly is, if she did, there is no way she could have left someone as wonderful as you."

"Thanks, bronco. Time to change the subject. If you were on death row, what would your last meal be?"

"Nothing, and I mean nothing, beats a good Texas barbeque."

"I wish they had a good barbeque place here in Seattle. I miss it."

"I will take you to my favorite place when we go back to Texas for a visit."

"You want to take me back for a visit?" I question.

"How else am I gonna meet Ranger Swan?"

"You want to meet my dad?"

"Of course I do. That's what couples do, they meet each others families."

"What about yours?" I inquire.

"You've met them. Rose, Eddie and Em, plus one or two of the girls from the party."

"So you don't have any more family?"

"Distant ones in Texas, maybe. But, not any I see on a regular basis, no."

"That's so sad. But, I know what you mean. Daddy is all I have left too."

"That settles it, we will fly to Texas as soon as we get back from Vegas. Now I think it's my turn, darlin'. How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop?"

I choke on my drink as I hear his question. I look up to see him wiggling his eyebrows at me with a grin. I try to hold in my giggles as I answer him.

"I don't know, I always end up _biting_ it," I tease as he gulps and tries to hide his horror at my insinuation. "I've got one, If love is blind, why is lingerie so popular?"

"Lingerie, oh yeah please. I can't wait to see if you pick me something out tonight."

Hearing his words, I can't help but snicker at a random thought that enters my mind. I will have to do something about that tonight when I am shopping.

"Are you gonna answer the question or not, bronco?"

"I think it enhances who is in it, kind of like a present for me to unwrap. It's the wrapping paper to the ultimate present."

"Nice answer."

"Thank 'ya, darlin'. My turn again. If you came across a genie who offered to make three of your wishes come true, what would those wishes be?"

"Everything is going great for me, for him not so much, so I would do like Aladdin did in the movie, set him free. He's a slave to his bottle and the people who find him. No one deserves to be someones slave."

"I like that answer, and agree."

"My turn. What was the worst date you have been on?" I inquire.

"Surely not this one," he plays. "I think my first movie date when I was fifteen. We were two fumbling teens. I didn't even have the guts to kiss her goodnight."

"That's sweet."

"Name an expensive thing that you bought and now regret buying?"

"The only expensive things I have bought were the car and my house, I don't regret either. I am not the kind of girl that goes out and blows her money. I'm what I like to call a cheap date. I don't like anything too expensive."

"We'll see about that," he says under his breath.

"Do you ever want to win a Nobel prize of any sort?" I ask him.

"If it's for peace, sure. But otherwise, nah. I will leave that up to the professionals."

I laugh at his words.

"Do you still ever watch cartoons?" he questions.

"Tom and Jerry or Looney Toons on occasion if they are on. I mean, how can you not laugh when Wile E. Coyote goes after the Road Runner and loses?" I tease.

"No way! They are classic," he replies.

"Have you ever been arrested?" I inquire.

"Have you not already called Ranger Swan to check me out?"

"Nope, I'm afraid he'd fly here to kick your ass, and I don't want him to do that unless I have a reason for him to. Do I?"

"My momma would have kicked it already if I was, so no worries there. Which famous person would you like to be?"

"I don't wanna be a famous person, they get too much attention. I just like my semi-quiet life here, thanks. What superpower do you dream of having?"

"X-ray vision," he retorts as he wiggles his eyebrows at me and looks me up and down.

I full on laugh at his answer and look him up and down in the same manner, wondering what is under his jeans. I didn't get a good peek earlier when he was in only his boxers and chaps. I will have to ponder that some more later.

"Do you like experimenting with new things in life?"

"We will have to see later. I wouldn't mind a little adventure in my life."

"Good. We have all week here and then the weekend to have some fun in Vegas. I'm sure we can find some adventure to have here."

"We'll see." I look to check the time and see that it's barely four. "Would you like to walk and talk with me some more?" I ask. "We have some time before I have to be at Rose and Em's."

"Or we could go back to my place and chill. We can talk or watch a movie until you have to meet with the girls for shopping."

"That works too. You pick."

"Let me pay for our food, and then let's go back to my place. We can snuggle on the couch and watch whatever you want."

"I want to pay my half," I protest.

"I was raised to treat a woman if I took her out. We are out therefore I pay."

He stands and places a hundred on the table, takes my hand and leads me out of the pub and back to the car. I text Rose while Jasper drives to where we are going so she can come and get me when they are ready to leave. I get a text back that makes me smile.

'_Show him who's boss again, girl. Enjoy yourselves *wiggles eyebrows*'_

I put my cell back into my bag as we pull into the garage and he parks. He takes my hand and leads me back to the elevator. We rise up to the thirty-eighth floor and into his condo as he drags me down the hall to his door.

I snuggle into his side on the couch as the movie I pick starts. I sure do love me some action. _Fast Five_ starts with a bang and I am soon sucked into the movie with hot guys and fast cars. About halfway through the movie, I snuggle further into his side and close my eyes in contentment, falling asleep to thoughts of how sweet he really is with a smile on my face.

**A/N: So there you have the rest of their date. Up next- waking up and fun with the guys. How cute are they? Do we like sassy Bella and pouty Jasper? I sure do! I hope you enjoyed it! This fic will be posting every Friday, taking the place of ILC. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Please check out, A Forbidden Love it posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

I snuggle into his side on the couch as the movie I pick starts. I sure do love me some action. _Fast Five_ starts with a bang and I am soon sucked into the movie with hot guys and fast cars. About halfway through the movie, I snuggle further into his side and close my eyes in contentment, falling asleep to thoughts of how sweet he really is with a smile on my face.

~Ch 9~

**RPOV**

The girls and I head down to Jasper's to grab Bella after everyone has arrived. I knock on the door with no answer, so I grab my key and we all file into the condo. What I see when I enter the living room is just too cute. Bella and Jasper are curled up on the couch asleep. Jasper's arms are protectively wrapped around Bella like she is his most precious possession.

"Awwww," the girls coo, making the couple stir.

"What did I fall asleep on that could be poking me?" Bella mumbles.

I cover my mouth to hold in my laughter at her words. I watch the others doing the same as Jasper moans at Bella rubbing against him to get more comfortable.

"My angel," Jasper coos, holding her to him tighter.

"How cute are they?" Ali whispers to me.

"I know, right?"

"We need to go if we are going to shop."

"I don't know how pretty boy puts up with you, Ali. You and your shopping." I shake my head at her.

"Wake her up or I will."

"Fine," I huff and walk over to the sleeping duo.

"Bella?" I whisper.

"No, go away, too comfortable," she mumbles.

"Bella, wake up."

"No."

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. I really didn't think you would sleep with Jasper on your first date, but alas I was wrong," I tease.

"What?!" she shrieks as her eyes fly open.

I step back and hear giggles all around me.

"Aw hell," she says as she sees Jasper's arms still around her, and him starting to stir.

"Come back here," he mumbles as he reaches to hold onto her tighter.

"Jasper," she hisses. "Let me go! We fell asleep watching the movie and the girls are here to go lingerie shopping."

"Mmmmm, you in lingerie," he says sleepily as he rubs his face in Bella's hair.

The giggling around me gets louder at his words.

"Who's here?" he questions.

"All of us," I answer him.

His eyes fly open, then widen in shock to see ten women standing in front of the couch where he and Bella are laying.

"Oh, shit," he hisses.

He looks over to me.

"How did you get in?"

"My key. We tried knocking and there was no answer; we were worried and wanted to make sure you guys were okay, so we came in to check on you. We found you guys asleep and looking cute all cuddled up."

"We must have fallen asleep watching the movie."

"Ya think?" Bella growls. "Let me go, Jasper. The girls and I have plans."

He lets her go and she sits up, looking sheepish at getting caught.

"I'll be just a minute," Bella says as she makes a mad dash for the bathroom down the hall.

I look down to Jasper and grin.

"You dog!" I whisper yell.

"What, Rosie? We didn't do anything."

"Be good, and take things slow. How did your lunch date go?"

"Don't ask," he says, shaking his head.

"I won't ask you, but I'm sure Bella will spill while we are shopping."

"Bitch!" he hisses at me as Bella walks back into the living room looking more awake and put together. There is a wide smile on her face but the devious look in her eyes tells me she's up to something...or at least she will be.

"Bye, bronco. Thanks for the power nap. Now I can spend the rest of the evening trying on sexy lingerie that I can show the hostess from lunch! Have fun with the boys," she states before she darts out the door. Us girls follow her cackling laugh out the door while Jasper sits stunned on his couch.

A loud scream of, "Isabella!" echos through the hall causing us all to break out in laughter too.

"What was that about?" I ask.

Bella then goes off on a rant about how bitches wouldn't stop hitting on her and Jasper so they couldn't enjoy their date. She talks about getting hit on by women all the time, and while she finds it flattering, usually, she just wishes their date would have been hassle free.

I find it cute how she unconsciously blushes when she thinks of Jasper. I'm beginning to think she may feel something for him too.

The rest of the conversation in the limo switches back to sexy outfits, but I can't wait to drill her for more info about why they were asleep together on the couch.

When we get to the restaurant, I allow the rest of the girls to walk ahead of us. I link my arm with Bella's and begin my interrogation.

**A/N: So there you have the waking up of Bella and Jasper. Up next- dinner and shopping. Do we like sassy Bella and pouty Jasper? I sure do! I hope you enjoyed it! This fic will be posting every Friday, taking the place of ILC. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Please check out, A Forbidden Love it posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

When we get to the restaurant, I allow the rest of the girls to walk ahead of us. I link my arm with Bella's and begin my interrogation.

~Ch 10~

**BPOV**

"Spill, Bella," Rose demands as we walk into the restaurant.

"I have no idea what you mean, Rose."

"Don't act nonchalant with me, missy. I wanna know why the hell I walked into bronco's condo, to find you both cuddled up, asleep."

"It was a tiring, emotional day, Rose. What do you want me to say?" I snark back.

"Do you like him?" she questions as we sit down at the table.

"I do," I answer.

"Did he tell you about his family?"

"Yep, anything else?"

"That's good for now. You ready to shop tonight?"

"For lingerie, fuck yes," I reply.

"Who you gonna wear it for?" Rose teases.

"Myself."

"Nice," Rose laughs.

We eat, drink, and enjoy the music at the restaurant before we head to the lingerie shop. Rose takes my arms again as we head inside.

"Let's have some fun, ladies!" she shouts. "The shop is ours for the next hour!"

There are 'woo's' coming from around the store of the other girls as I start to browse the selection.

"Have you found anything yet, Bella?" a small, pixie like woman inquires.

"And you are?" I question.

"Sorry, I didn't get to meet you last night, but I just got back from finishing the details in Vegas for this weekend. I am Alice Brandon, maid of honor, and Edward's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Alice. And yes, I have found a few things I like."

"Like?" she scoffs.

"We need to find you something smoking hot if what Rose has told me is true."

"What did our fair Rose tell you?"

"That you have tamed the bucking bronco."

"Well I don't know about all that." I brush off her words.

"It's true, Bella. You have him eating out of the palm of your hand. You just need to rope him now."

"I am going to borrow a line from the movie, _Coyote Ugly _then, 'let's find something to make the kiddies drool'," I drawl in my Texas accent.

Alice turns to Rose and smirks.

"You were right, Rosie, she is perfect for him."

"I'm always right, Ali. Now let's do what Bella said, find something that will make Jasper drool."

"Oh yeah!" Alice shouts as she starts grabbing one of everything and throwing them into my arms. "Go, Bella! You don't know what they will look like unless you try them on."

"Damn bossy, pixie," I mumble, sending both her and Rose into laughter.

I try on each piece, keeping a few and tossing the rest into a pile to go back. My eyes bug out on the last set as I take in the view of myself in the mirror.

"Woah," I breathe as the door flies open.

"Damn, Bella. Jasper will lose his shit if he sees you in that," Rose comments.

"Now that, will make the kiddies drool. You can wear that to the wedding, Bella," Alice adds.

"We'll see." I say as I give myself one last look in the mirror, then turn to face them. "Now out. I'd like to get redressed so we can head back."

"Awwww, Ali, she misses Jasper already," Rose teases.

"Don't make me kick your ass, Rose. You know I can, and will," I state.

"Alright, alright." She holds her hands up in mock surrender.

"Out. I want to get back into my own clothes now please."

"See you in a few," Alice says as she closes the door.

I strip out of the lingerie, place it back on the hanger, and get back into my clothes. I walk up to the register, hand over the pile I don't want, thanking them for letting me try it on, then hand her the stuff I do want.

"That'll be eighteen hundred and thirty dollars," the sales girl says.

I hand over my card and blanch as she swipes it.

"Damn, Bella, what else did you buy for your total to be that much?"

"Uh, hello, Rose. We are in Agent Provocateur. This pile of lacey goodies is eighteen hundred dollars."

"It will be worth it to watch Jasper drool, Bella," Alice says next to me.

"Damn straight," Rose agrees. She turns to the room. "OK, ladies, times up! Whip out those cards and pay up."

"Awwww," Alice groans.

"Oh, shut it, Ali. You can come back whenever you want. Tonight was about me," Rose explains.

"Whatever."

All the girls line up and pay; then we head back to the condo.

"Let's go grab a drink at my place before everyone leaves," Rose suggests.

"Let's do it," I agree.

We head upstairs and get off the elevator, laughing at something funny that one of the girls said in the elevator. As we approach, we hear laughing coming from inside Rose's condo door. The door flies open to reveal the guys. I watch Jasper's eyes widen and his jaw drop when he sees the bag in my hands.

"Oh God," he groans. "I think I need new drawers. I just spontaneously combusted."

Everyone who heard this, is now laughing so hard they are holding their sides, me included.

"Oh, bronco, that does nothing to encourage me. I need more than an eight second ride to please me. You'd do well to remember that for next time. Otherwise my toys will need to show you how it's done," I snark, making his eyes widen in shock that I just said that in front of an audience.

"Well, fuck me, darlin'," Jasper says when he finally finds his tongue. "I'd love to watch you play, but the only thing that's eight seconds about me is my recovery time."

And with that said, I drop my bag. Cowgirl up!

**A/N: So there you have a snarky Bella and a sassy Jasper. Do we like sassy Bella and pouty Jasper? I sure do! I hope you enjoyed it! This fic will be posting every Friday, taking the place of ILC. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Please check out, A Forbidden Love it posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

"Oh, bronco, that does nothing to encourage me. I need more than an eight second ride to please me. You'd do well to remember that for next time. Otherwise my toys will need to show you how it's done," I snark, making his eyes widen in shock that I just said that in front of an audience.

"Well, fuck me, darlin'," Jasper says when he finally finds his tongue. "I'd love to watch you play, but the only thing that's eight seconds about me is my recovery time."

And with that said, I drop my bag. Cowgirl up!

~Ch 11~

**JPOV**

I wake up Tuesday morning, alone, and lay in bed thinking about what happened last night. While the girls were gone lingerie shopping, us guys hung out and played some pool while we listened to a game on the TV in the background. I still can't get over our banter when Bella returned to me. I was in shock when she dropped her bags and jumped into my arms, kissing the shit out of me.

She came to her senses when she heard the catcalls from the audience, blushed, and grabbed her stuff and keys from the table by the door, and then hauled ass out of there. I ignore the jackasses and go back down to my condo to get away from their comments. I just crawled into bed and fell asleep with dreams of her lips on mine.

I groan as I look at the clock and realize I need to get up and head to the gym to train for my fight this weekend. I shower quickly, get dressed and head out. The gym time flies by with the guys harassing me about her teasing and not getting any. I just ignore them and work harder to get out of there for the day.

Bella and I spend the few hours between the gym and her going out with the girls to do whatever they were doing, texting. We basically play twenty questions and learn more about each other. I can't get enough information about her. I need to know everything about her.

After I eat dinner, alone, I get a text that makes me groan and my eyes practically bug out of my head. Bella posing next to a stripper pole, wearing practically nothing. Although some might call it a school girl costume, and if she was seven it would fit the way it was intended, but as it is her breasts are barely being contained by the little white blouse and the plaid skirt skims the bottom of her ass cheeks. She has tall, clear stripper heels on her feet, and her long hair is in pigtails. The words accompanying it make me hard instantly. '_Do you like? I've been a naughty girl'_

"Fuck, baby. I think you've been a very naughty girl. I think you need a spanking," I text back.

'_For what, Mister Whitlock?'_

"For being too sexy, baby. Don't make me send you to the principal's office," I warn.

'_I just might like that'_

"You are a mean woman, Miss Swan."

'_I have no idea what you mean, Mister Whitlock'_

"Goodnight, baby. I need some sleep, I worked my ass off at the gym today."

'_God, I hope not. I'm kinda partial to it'_

"Same goes for me for yours," I retort.

'_Night, bronco'_

"Night, my Swan."

I place my phone on my charger and climb into bed, thinking about my little Swan schoolgirl.

Wednesday and Thursday fly by with more of the same. Working out and teasing texts from whatever activities the girls are doing. By Thursday night I am ready to explode from the sexual tension rising between us, not to mention the non stop sexy pictures of her. I can't wait to be stuck on a plane with her in the morning.

When I go to sleep Thursday night, my thoughts focus on how to get her back for all of her teasing.

**A/N: So there you have some fun and flirty Jasper and Bella. What will happen on the plane? What will they say to each other. Find out next week. Do we like sassy Bella and pouty Jasper? I sure do! I hope you enjoyed it! This fic will be posting every Friday, taking the place of ILC. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Please check out, A Forbidden Love it posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

When I go to sleep Thursday night, my thoughts focus on how to get her back for all of her teasing.

~Ch 12~

**BPOV**

I get onto the plane at the airport and my eyes immediately find Jasper. His smoldering green eyes bore into me as I make my way toward him, making me feel like my clothing choice was good. I watch him lick his lips as his eyes roam up and down my body, sending it alight.

"Good morning, bronco."

"Mornin', darlin'."

"Do you mind if I sit near you?" I question.

"Nope. But I need some sugar first," he says, tapping his lips with his finger.

I giggle and lean over and peck his lips then climb into the chair across the aisle from him. I watch him pout as he realizes that was all he was going to get from me.

"What?" I laugh.

"That's it?"

"Well, you didn't say how much sugar you wanted, so I gave you only a little," I tease.

"Tease!" he plays, adjusting himself in his seat.

He blushes when I cock my eyebrow at his movement.

"What?! I'm trying to get comfortable," he responds.

"Mmmhmmm," I play along. "We all know you are trying to adjust little bronco so he doesn't get out of his pen."

"He's so not little," he mumbles, making me break into a fit of laughter at the look of indignation on his face.

"What's with the face, Jasper. Who peed in your Cheerios?" Em booms out.

He holds his hand up over the seat and gives him a one fingered salute, making him break out into laughter as other people board the plane.

"Shut the fuck up, Em," he hisses.

"Once this plane is in the air, I plan to get the fuck up and get my fuck on," he proudly says, while gyrating his hips.

"Ew!" I exclaim. "I so didn't need to hear that!"

"You are only jealous because Bronco isn't putting out," Em retorts.

"Not for my lack of trying," Jasper says under his breath.

I give him a dirty look and then throw in my iPod headphones so I don't hear anymore of the fuckery around me. I close my eyes and get lost into the music until the flight attendant comes over to tell me to turn it off until we reach our cruising altitude.

My knuckles turn white as we take off. I am not the best flier in the world. I hold my breath as the wheels come up off of the ground and hold my eyes closed as tight as they will go. I feel a hand grip mine tight so I peek through slits in my eyes to see Jasper reaching across the aisle holding my hand.

"I've got ya, darlin'. I won't let you go," he coos.

"Thanks," I whisper back as the plane levels off.

"There's no thanks necessary. I will always be here to hold your hand if you need it," he replies.

"You are so sweet, bronco."

"My momma done raised me right."

"She sounds like she was a good woman."

"She was. I miss her," he says sadly.

I squeeze his hand back and give him a small smile.

"I know the feeling. I miss my momma too. I just wish I remembered her more," I whisper.

"Well, you got me now. I will take care of you, and be there for you."

"Thanks."

I close my eyes and enjoy the feel of his hand in mine until the captain announces that we are free to move about the cabin and can turn back on our electronics. I groan when I see Em and Rose get up and walk to go past us, making Jasper and I have to stop holding hands.

"Naptime," Em chirps as he walks past us, making me laugh.

"Is that what the kids are calling it today?" I tease.

"You'd know what it was called if you did it," he retorts as they head into the bedroom.

"Hand back, please, darlin'?" Jas requests.

I give him my hand back and sit back to relax for the rest of the flight. Little do I realize, the bed is right behind the wall I am sitting in front of. I close my eyes as the sounds from the other side of the wall reach me. I'm trying to ignore the noises of the occupants and the bed hitting the wall when I mear Jasper moan.

"Why you moaning, bronco?"

"Oh to be the hand that is ghosting across your skin right now."

"Huh?" I question.

"You don't even realize that you are running your fingers up and down your neck and collarbones?" he moans out quietly.

I squirm in my seat hearing the need in his voice.

"Nope," I whisper back.

"I wanna touch you so bad," he begs.

"EMMETT!" I hear screamed from the other side of the wall.

"ROSIE!" Follows.

"We will be landing in thirty minutes, please return to your seats," the captain says over the speaker.

"Oh thank God, I don't think I could take one more minute of torture with watching you feel yourself up," Jasper says to me.

"Is little bronco threatening to break out of the pen again?" I tease.

"First of all, he's not little. Second, you will be in for the ride of your life when I finally do let him out of his so called pen. Third, I can't wait to get you Vegas, my little Swan."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to show you the time of your life," he states.

"Whatever you say, bronco. Whatever you say."

"Bride and groom-to-be coming through," Em booms as he tries to walk back to his seat.

"Whatever, you big lug," I say as I let Jasper's hand go again to let them by.

Once they are by, I take Jasper's hand back and lace our fingers together.

"We are about to land in Las Vegas. It is currently ninety degrees. I hope you enjoyed your flight," the pilot says.

Jasper squeezes my hand harder as the plane slowly loses altitude, not letting me go until all wheels are on the ground and we are heading toward a hanger. We come to a stop and I open my eyes, finding Jasper watching me with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, bronco."

"You're welcome, my Swan."

Everyone piles out of the plane with their carry ons and heads for the Hummer limo waiting for us as the luggage is unloaded from the plane and into the limo. We are soon driving down the strip toward our hotel. We pull up to Caesars Palace and all pile out of the limo and into the lobby.

I check into my room and wait for the rest of the group to do the same.

"So what room did ya get, darlin'?" Jasper questions.

"1651, you?"

"1652."

"That means we are across the hall from each other."

"Cool. Shall we head up?"

"Yep. I wanna unpack and check out the room."

We head for the elevators and hit sixteen for our floor and stand there enjoying the ride up in silence. We separate at our doors promising to see eachother soon. I look around the space and fall face first onto the luxurious bed sighing at the softness of it. I jump up at the knock on my door. I open it to reveal a bellman with my suitcase. I grab a tip as he unloads it and hand it to him when he's finished.

"Thank you," I say to him.

"You're welcome."

I make a mad dash for the room phone when it rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"It's Rose. Meet us in room 1665 in two hours for our night of fun to begin."

"I'll be there!" I reply then hang up the phone.

I set my alarm for an hour in case I fall asleep so I can shower and get ready for the night of fun to begin. I fall into sleep, waking up when the alarm goes off. I shower and throw on some clothes for the night, some skinny jeans and a cute top with some heels, and head out to Rose's room.

Once there, we are paired off and handed a list of tasks and money to accomplish them in the time frame allotted. I look over at Jasper as we scan the list and laugh at some of the items on it.

"You have four hours, I suggest you all get out of here and have some fun. First ones back with all items checked off will win a prize. Now go! And have fun!" she squeals.

Jasper takes my hand and we leave the room to head to our first destination.

**A/N: So how was the plane ride? What do you think is gonna be on the scavenger list? Ideas? What do they have to do in four hours? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out High School Crushes and Happily Ever After! It posts every Monday. Forbidden updates every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them all out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

"You have four hours, I suggest you all get out of here and have some fun. First ones back with all items checked off will win a prize. Now go! And have fun!" she squeals.

Jasper takes my hand and we leave the room to head to our first destination.

~Ch 13~

**JPOV**

Bella snatches the list from my hands. "Damn, woman!"

She huffs. "Vegas may be your town for matches, but the city is my paradise. Watch and learn. Let's grab a cab, I know how to make the list go down by doing some of the items at the same time."

It is nice to see we share the competitive streak.

"That's my girl. Always calculating the odds and going with them for the win."

"Hell yeah. Go big or go home, bronco!"

"Then let's go, darlin'. Lead the way."

She takes my hand and leads me to the taxi stand, demanding to be taken to a costume shop. We arrive and head inside to check number one off of the list. _Dress up as a pimp and a hooker_ is the first item. When she sees an Elvis costume, she pays one of the dudes in the store twenty bucks to start the, _take a picture with three Elvis'_ as well.

I love her ability to multitask.

She's in and out of the dressing room before I can even count to sixty. My jaw drops when she emerges in a pair of clear stripper heels and a white dress that barely covers her perfect ass. She tosses me my outfit and shouts, "Move it, bronco. We don't have all night."

She smacks my ass as I pass and I start to get hard. The dress didn't help my situation, but her hands on me never fails. I quickly don the clothes, but I'm not as fast as her. It doesn't help that I have more to put on either. I place the hat on my head, hold up the cane and take a good look at myself in the mirror. I cock my eyebrow at myself and grin at the look I have going on. All I need is a long fur coat and the look would be epic.

As I come out Bella tosses me a condom and I smirk, but she rolls her eyes. "Don't be getting any ideas. I'm essentially a hooker, so we just crossed off the _get a condom from a hooker _as well."

"Damn sexy, smart vixen," I mutter.

"What was that, bronco?"

"Nothing, darlin'."

After we take a picture with Elvis, we head back out to the awaiting cab.

"Palms Casino," she tells the driver, but he's too busy staring at her tits in her hooker dress to do his job.

I growl out the instructions again. His eyes widen in the mirror at the look of rage on my face, and he peels out of the driveway and heads down the street to our destination. We pull in and I throw the ass some money as we exit the cab. I grab her hand and we head inside to the Playboy store where we grab the matching bunny ears that are on our list and head for the checkout.

Bella notices temporary tattoos of the Playboy bunny logo. She tosses them in with the ears and I groan. "Seriously?"

"Beggars can't be choosers," she states with finality.

"But the guys are gonna rip me a new asshole over those," I whine.

"Tough shit. I wanna win." She gives me puppy dog eyes and I give in. I'll never be able to say no to her.

We run out of the store and notice there is a bank of tables next to us. I walk her over and I place a ten dollar bill on double zero as they spin the marble around the wheel. Bella shrieks when it stops on double zero.

"What did we win?" I question.

"The odds are thirty-five to one, so three hundred and fifty dollars," the dealer replies.

I grin as I watch Bella take a picture of the roulette wheel, and then the dealer handing me a stack of chips to go cash in. We do that and head back to grab another taxi to hit our next destination.

We soon pull into the New York, New York Hotel and Casino and I follow Bella upstairs. I cock my eyebrow at her as we walk up to our destination. Coyote Ugly.

"Really, Swan?"

"Oh yeah! We can do a nice chunk of the list here."

"Lead the way. You're the boss."

"Damn straight."

We walk up to the doorman and he looks at us in confusion.

"Don't ask why we look like this," I start. "We are on a scavenger hunt, nuff said."

"How can I help?" he asks.

"We need to dance on the bar," Bella replies.

"If you do, you get free shots all night," he tells her.

"Let's do this!"

He lets us in and we head for the bar.

"What's the plan?" I ask.

"I think we can get at least three or more of them done here," she states.

"What can I do to help?"

"Get numbers for both of us while I dance. Then we can do the body shots while we are here."

"What about the lap dance?" I ask.

"Find a guy drunk enough to allow you to do it, then pick out a girl for me," she shouts as she climbs onto the bar.

I'm almost unable to move as the volume in the club increases and she moves to the music, but I know she'll tan my hide if I don't get these numbers.

I find a large group of people and explain the situation to them once they stop laughing at my outfit. They all give me their numbers and I pose with the guys. The girls pose with Bella once she join us.

"Hey, I recognize you. You're The Bronco," one of the dudes says.

"I am," I reply.

"I'm a huge fan." He goes on to talk about my last fight, and I smile and nod when appropriate. I figure if he's a fan, he might not mind helping me out with this next task so I ask.

"Listen, man, I need to do a lap dance on a guy, would you mind?" I ask.

He spits out his beer, but gets that it's all in fun even if he wasn't expecting me to ask that.

He sits down and I cringe through the whole performance. Bella is cracking up as she videos the whole thing. I smirk when I'm done, knowing she's the one who has to go next.

"You're up, darlin'. Who's gonna let you give them a lap dance?" I question.

"I will," the shy girl next to me says.

"It's always the quiet ones," one of the guy says in reply and I nod along.

Bella doesn't hold back as all of us guys groan. She stares at me the whole time and I whimper. She's so fuckin' beautiful.

When the song ends she poses with the five girls who numbers I got for her before she shouts out, "Body shots!"

She immediately turns to the shy girl again and gets permission. The girl puts the lemon in between her lips before Bella licks her neck, shakes on the salt, and licks it off. She slams the shot and grabs the lemon with her teeth. Then they switch.

I'm up now, but I'm so not looking forward to licking a guy's neck.

**A/N: So there you have part one of the scavenger hunt. What do you think of their tasks? What else should they do? What else could be on the list? **

**Completed so far-**

**1. Dress as a pimp and hooker**

**2. Get a condom from a hooker**

**3. Do a body shot off of same sex person**

**4. Perform a lap dance on same sex person**

**5. Dance on a bar**

**6. Get 5 numbers of same sex**

**7. Bet on green on roulette**

**8. Get matching tattoos**

**9. Get matching bunny ears**

**10. 1 of 3 pics with Elvis'**

**They still have 6 tasks more and 2 more pics with Elvis to win. What could the other tasks be? Find out next week! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out High School Crushes and Happily Ever After! It posts every Monday. Forbidden updates every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them all out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

I'm up now, but I'm so not looking forward to licking a guy's neck.

~Ch 14~

**BPOV**

After we knock most of the list out at New York New York, we head out the side door by Coyote Ugly to find a walkway over the street and people sitting or standing on the bridge with guitars, singing for money.

"Let's knock out two while we are up here, Jas."

"You're the boss."

We walk over to the first person who is singing. I smile at him as I take out a twenty and place it in his guitar case.

"Got a request?" he asks.

"Do you know brown eyed girl?" Jasper requests as he looks at me.

"No problem, man."

The guy starts playing and Jasper decides to join him in singing.

_Hey where did we go,_

_Days when the rains came_

_Down in the hollow,_

_Playin' a new game,_

_Laughing and a running hey, hey_

_Skipping and a jumping_

_In the misty morning fog with_

_Our hearts a thumpin' and you_

_My brown eyed girl,_

_You're my brown eyed girl._

_Whatever happened_

_To Tuesday and so slow_

_Going down the old mine_

_With a transistor radio_

_Standing in the sunlight laughing,_

_Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,_

_Slipping and sliding_

_All along the waterfall, with you_

_My brown eyed girl,_

_You're my brown eyed girl._

_Do you remember when we used to sing,_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_

_Just like that_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da, la te da_

_So hard to find my way,_

_Now that I'm all on my own._

_I saw you just the other day,_

_My how you have grown,_

_Cast my memory back there, Lord_

_Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout_

_Making love in the green grass_

_Behind the stadium with you_

_My brown eyed girl_

_You're my brown eyed girl_

_Do you remember when we used to sing_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da (lying in the green grass)_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da (bit, bit, bit, bit, bit, bit)_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da ( sha la la la la la...)_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_

I want to swoon as he sings to me, but I solely focus on getting it on tape. I know I can actually watch it later...after we win. When the song is over, Jasper takes me in his arms and kisses me softly.

"You are _my_ brown eyed girl, darlin'."

"Thank you for the song, bronco."

"You're welcome, now let's flash the strip and head over to Madame Tussauds so we can knock the rest of the list off."

The second his ass and my boobs are exposed we hear, "What do you think you are doing?"

I'm not sure if I count this as lucky or not since we need to take a picture with a cop as well, but I can tell I'm going to have to talk for the both of us.

"Well you see, officer, my friend and I are in the process of completing a bachelor and bachelorette scavenger hunt." I hold out the list and then show him the pics on my phone so he can see we're telling the truth.

"Well your outfits make sense now. I thought I was going to have to arrest you for solicitation and him for being your pimp. That isn't allowed in city limits."

"No, sir. We are just trying to finish this list and beat the other couples back."

His eyes widen in recognition as Jasper takes off his pimp hat and smiles at him.

"Jasper Whitlock. I should have known." He shakes his head at us. "Aren't you fighting at Caesars on Sunday?" he questions.

"Yes, sir," Jas answers. "We are also here for Emmett McCarty's wedding."

"Nice. Now I will pretend I didn't just see the white side of your moon, and offer to help with one of the items on your list." He stops one of the passers by. "Can you take a picture of all of us please?"

"Sure," they reply and proceed to take the picture.

"Thank you for understanding, sir." I add. "My daddy is a Texas Ranger and I so don't want to have to call him and tell him what happened in Vegas."

"Nice," he laughs out. "Now where are you off to?"

"Madame Tussauds," I answer.

"Grab a cab, it's at the Venetian."

"Thank you for your help, sir," I say.

"Just promise no more flashing."

"You got it," I reply as Jasper takes my hand and leads me down to catch a cab.

The driver takes us up back streets to avoid Friday night traffic on Las Vegas Boulevard, and we make it to the Venetian quickly. Jasper tosses money at him as we exit and make a break for the museum. He pays our entrance, we head throughout the floors and take turns with each statue. I grin when I realize we can knock out not one, not two, but part of a third when we come upon the Elvis figure in a Viva Las Vegas display with Elvis and some showgirls. The list didn't say if they had to be alive, so I am counting this one as we take the pictures.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I see we are down to two-thirds of the way finished with Elvis' and we only have two items left after the third Elvis. As we exit the museum, Jasper drags me in a different direction.

"Jas?" I question.

"Come on, Bella. The Grand Canal Shoppes are down this way. I bet we can get someone's underwear there."

I follow him down the halls until I spy Victoria's Secret. Vicky's panties will definitely do. Jasper stops me as we reach the door.

"What's up, bronco? We are almost done."

"Can you do this on your own? I have to run and empty my hose," he says, snickering.

I roll my eyes at his choice of words. "Remember if you shake it more than twice you're playing with it!"

"Don't fret, darlin', I only want you to play with it from now on." He kisses me senseless before he runs off for the men's room. I shake myself back into the land of the living and head into the store.

I walk up to the check out and smile at the employee.

"Can I help you with something?" she questions.

"Yes, yes you can. But it's an odd request," I reply.

"This is Vegas, I'm sure I've heard it before," she teases.

"I need underwear."

"I sell them."

"Yeah, I know. But I need someone else's," I explain.

"Do I wanna ask why?" she questions.

"Damn scavenger hunt. I am willing to buy you ten new ones to trade for yours."

"Well, that is a new one," she laughs out.

I hand her the list to show her I'm not kidding.

"Dee!" she yells. "Come cover the register. I need to help this customer."

"Thank you, Kelly," I reply. "Go grab whatever you want and I will pay. You can put yours into another bag for me to take."

I watch Dee walk over to ring up a customer as Kelly walks over, grabs a bunch of panties and heads for the changing rooms. She comes out a few minutes later with a pair in one hand, and the rest in the other. She rings them up, wraps hers into tissue paper and hands me the bag after I pay for the rest. I startle when I feel strong arms wrap around me, making me jump.

"We all done here, darlin'?" Jasper questions.

"Yep, all we have left is one more Elvis and to do the last item on the list," I reply.

"Good, because we have to make one more stop before we do the last item."

"Let's go!" I shout and lead him out to the taxis.

Jasper leans over to the driver and tells him where to go as I sit back and enjoy the ride. We soon pull into downtown and I look over at him in surprise.

"Here, really?" I ask.

"Yep, let's go."

Thirty minutes later we are back in a taxi and headed for our last destination.

"619 Las Vegas Blvd. South," Jasper orders.

"You got it, sir," the driver says and we are off to our last destination before we head back to the hotel to meet up with everyone else.

Needless to say, the night is turning out a whole lot differently than I thought it would.

**A/N: Hmmmmmm, where could they be going last? What do you think of their escapades? Singing? Mooning and flashing? Pictures? Underwear? **

**The list so far-**

**1. Dress as a pimp and hooker**

**2. Get a condom from a hooker**

**3. Do a body shot off of same sex person**

**4. Perform a lap dance on same sex person**

**5. Dance on a bar**

**6. Get 5 numbers of same sex**

**7. Bet on green on roulette**

**8. Get matching tattoos**

**9. Get matching bunny ears**

**10. 1 of 3 pics with Elvis', 2 of 3 now**

**11. Moon/ flash strip**

**12. Sing on a corner**

**13. Take a picture with every wax figure at Madame Tussauds**

**14. Take a picture with a cop**

**15. Take a picture with a showgirl**

**16. Get a pair of panties from someone else**

**17. ?**

**They still need one more pic with Elvis and to complete the last task. What could it be? Find out next week! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out High School Crushes and Happily Ever After! It posts every Monday. Forbidden updates every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them all out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**This chapter is for Jonesn for her birthday today! Happy Birthday!  
**

~Previously~

Needless to say, the night is turning out a whole lot differently than I thought it would.

~Ch 15~

**JPOV**

We arrive at our destination and I grin as I see it. I turn to Bella and smile.

"Welcome to Graceland, darlin'."

We walk into Graceland and go up to the counter.

"We are the seven pm, Can't Help Falling in Love," I say.

"You are just in time. Let's get you guys set up," she replies.

We follow her and get set at the front as Elvis comes out.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the exchange of solemn vows between Isabella Swan and Jasper '_who loves ya, baby?'_ Whitlock.

"If there be any suspicious minds present in the audience doncha think it's time to speak now or never - their love won't wait."

_The Elvis impersonator is hilarious. _

"Isabella Swan, repeat after me:"

"It only took one night to get stuck on you,

and now my wish came true, you big hunka hunka burnin' love!

I thought you were nothin' but a hound dog, cryin' all the time,

but now I know you're my teddy bear

'cause tigers play too rough and lions ain't the kind you love enough.

So kiss me quick and love me tender for I can't help falling in love with you."

She seems a bit nervous but powers through the vows.

"Jasper '_who loves ya, baby' _ Whitlock, repeat after me:"

"It took a hard headed woman to make me king of the whole wide world.

I thought you were the devil in disguise but you turned out to be my puppet on a string.

I used to live in the hotel down the end of lonely street

but now it's Viva Las Vegas 'cause I need your love tonight."

"Please take this moment to exchange your gifts of love."

I do as he instructs, smiling at Bella the whole time as we exchange rings. I slide on her engagement and wedding bands, as she slides on mine.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you 'husband and femme', but remember, there is no return to sender. Please join me in welcoming _Mr. and Mrs. 'who loves ya, baby' Whitlock_. Folks, this has got me all shook up, so please love me tender."

I kiss her with all the love I have in me.

"I love you, Isabella Whitlock."

"It's actually, Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock, and I love you too, Jasper." She gives me a devilish grin. "Now we have to break the news to Ranger Swan that you stole me from him," she teases.

I feel all the blood drain from my face as she starts to giggle.

"Aw, fuck. I'm a dead man."

"Yep. Did you even call and ask his permission? I mean it's bad enough he didn't get to walk me down the aisle."

"That's why I bought the package with pictures and a DVD. I didn't want him to miss it completely. And no, I didn't ask. I just hope the pictures and video are enough."

"Let's find out!" she exclaims and pulls out her cell and dials.

"I'm so fucked," I mutter, making her giggle as it rings.

"Bells, is that you?" I hear from the speakerphone.

"Hi, daddy," she giggles.

"Did you make it to Vegas safely?" he questions.

"We did."

"What are you up to this fine night?"

"Jasper and I are on a scavenger hunt."

"Oh? That sounds fun."

"It is. We've had some fun times doing all the items on the list."

"Really? What's been your favorite?"

"I'd say this last one is my favorite by far." She laughs.

"What was it, baby girl?"

"Go on, Jasper. You tell him," she urges me.

"Here are your wedding pictures and DVD, sir," the woman says, handing them to me as I try to figure out what to say to Bella's dad.

"Thank ya kindly, ma'am."

"Did I just hear something about wedding pictures, Isabella?!" he roars through the phone at us.

"Ranger Swan, this is Jasper Whitlock, sir. The last item on the scavenger list was to get married in a cheesy Vegas chapel, but married was in quotation marks, it was supposed to be a joke, sir. But I love Bella, so we went ahead and did it for real," I get out as quickly as I can. "Please don't kill me?" I beg.

"What do you love about Bella?" he questions.

"What don't I love, sir? She's smart, beautiful, funny, witty, sexy, heck she's the whole package. Not to mention she can lay my Texan ass out on the mat, making me lose consciousness."

"I see you got into the ring with her, huh, son?" he teases.

"Yes, sir. She royally kicked my ass too."

"That's my girl," he chuckles. "Although, I guess not anymore," he says sadly.

"We have a wedding tomorrow, and I have a fight here on Sunday, why don't Bella and I head out to see you from here? Unless you wanna hop on a plane and come watch me in action?"

"Maybe. Tell me this, did you at least win the scavenger hunt?"

"Not yet, Daddy," Bella replies. "This was our last task."

"Move your ass and win. If I missed my baby girl get married, at least go win for me."

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl, and I will find out about coming Sunday for the fight."

"If you need a ride, I can send the plane to pick you up," I suggest.

"A plane?" he asks.

"Yeah, we have it till Monday, sir."

"Stop with the sir shit, son. You married my baby girl so that makes you family. Call me Charlie."

"Thank you, sir. I mean, Charlie."

"Have you called your parents, Jasper?"

"Ummmm, they are dead, Charlie," I say sadly. "Momma Whitlock would have loved Bella."

"Send the plane, Jasper. I will call out sick. I never do it, and it's about time I do. It sounds like you need some family right about now."

"Yes, please. Where shall I send it?"

"Houston. I will be there whatever time it can get there. Just have Bells send me the info. Now go win the damn hunt!" he bellows.

"Yes, sir."

"Grrrrrr, what did you just call me?" he questions.

"Sorry, sir. I mean, Charlie," I stutter again, making Bella and Charlie laugh at me.

"I love you, Daddy. Thank you for not killing my new husband."

"We'll see if he can handle me in person," he teases.

"I look forward to meeting you, Charlie."

"By George, I think he's got it! Me too, now go!"

"Yes, sir, Ranger Swan, sir!" I yell and hang up, making Bella break out into hysterical laughter as I drag her out of the chapel.

We catch a taxi and head back to Caesars Palace. We haul ass for the elevator, hoping that we are the first back. We have only been gone for less than three hours, so I hope so.

"_Oh fuck Em! Yeah baby, right there!" _We hear through the door of their suite.

I'm guessing we are the first if those two are still going at it. I decide to screw with them.

I bang on the door hard. "Security! Open Up!" I throw my voice so as not to give myself away.

Bella is barely containing her giggles as we hear a thud through the door. I cover the peep hole so they won't know it's us.

The door flies open, to reveal Rose and Em in hotel robes looking completely disheveled.

"What the fuck, bronco?!" Em yells.

"From the sound of it, you were the one fucking," I retort, making the girls break out into giggles.

"Look at you, Whitlock," Rose laughs. "You look ridiculous."

"I do not! Haven't you heard, Rose. Pimpin' ain't easy?!" I start to laugh as I dust off my jacket with my left hand and tip my hat with my cane with my right.

"Oh God," she laughs out. "You are hysterical."

"Damn straight I am."

"Please say after what we heard going on on the other side of the door, that we are the first back and we win the hunt?" Bella asks.

"Did you do everything on the list?" Rose questions.

"Yep," I answer.

"Even the last item?"

"Yep, why?"

"I told you so!" Rose shouts to Em. I look over at Bella confused. "You owe me two grand, bear."

"So what, Rosie, they got fake married?" he sasses. "Big deal."

"What is going on here?" Bella questions.

"I added that last one just for you guys," Rose answers.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I was hoping that you would do it for real. You guys are perfect for each other."

"And what if we did do it for real?" Bella asks, running her left hand through her hair, subtly showing off her rings.

"Holy shit," Rose yells. "That's bigger than mine!" She grabs Bella's hand and looks at it.

"Damn straight it is. And it's from Cartier," I brag. "My wife will not wear no cheap Tiffany's ring," I tease, knowing hers is from there.

"Well, fuck me, bronco, I didn't think you had it in ya," Em teases.

"I did, too bad for you that you lost to your soon-to-be wife. Now give us the prize for winning so I can take my wife back to our room and enjoy our wedding night."

"I thought you both had your own rooms," he teases.

"Not anymore. I married her, I get to sleep with her. Now hand it over, or we will leave without it," I demand.

He huffs and walks over to the table, grabs an envelope and hands it to me. I open it to find a stack of cash. I hand it over to Bella.

"Here, darlin'. Buy yourself something pretty."

"Don't worry...I already did when we were at Agent Provocateur earlier this week," she teases.

I grab her hand and lead her to the door.

"We'll see y'all tomorrow," I drawl.

"Meet us at the cafe by ten. Don't be late!" Rose yells as we hurry out of the room.

"Yours or mine?" I ask Bella as we head down the hall.

"I don't care! Just grab a bag and let's go."

"Yes, ma'am," I reply.

We head to my room, grab my bag and head across the hall into her room. I place my bag on a chair as she grabs hers and heads for the bathroom. A few minutes later, my eyes pop out of my head at the outfit I see on my fuckhot wife as she opens the bathroom door.

"Cowboy up!" she exclaims

This bronco is going to ride all night long. "Yeehaw!"

It's times like these that I wish I would have packed my assless chaps.

**A/N: So there you have the wedding. Did you see it coming? What about Charlie? What happens in Vegas... well, it's obviously not gonna stay in Vegas. What will happen next?**

**The list-**

**1. Dress as a pimp and hooker**

**2. Get a condom from a hooker**

**3. Do a body shot off of same sex person**

**4. Perform a lap dance on same sex person**

**5. Dance on a bar**

**6. Get 5 numbers of same sex**

**7. Bet on green on roulette**

**8. Get matching tattoos**

**9. Get matching bunny ears**

**10. 3 pics with Elvis'**

**11. Moon/ flash strip**

**12. Sing on a corner**

**13. Take a picture with every wax figure at Madame Tussauds**

**14. Take a picture with a cop**

**15. Take a picture with a showgirl**

**16. Get a pair of panties from someone else**

**17. Get "married" in the cheesiest chapel in Vegas**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out High School Crushes and Happily Ever After! It posts every Monday. Forbidden updates every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them all out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

It's times like these that I wish I would have packed my assless chaps.

~Ch 16~

**BPOV**

I walk into the bathroom with my bag and can't help but think about what we just did. We got married. Holy shit! What in the hell made me decide to do that? Hell, we haven't even slept together. I have no idea what I got myself into. I take off my hooker clothes and pull out the corset and barely there panties I wanted to wear for our first time. It just so happens that they are white and go with the wedding night theme...unlike the hooker dress I got married in, this lingerie might have more material than the dress did, though.

I open the door to reveal Jasper sitting on the bed, staring at me. His eyes widen as he takes me in and I grin at the look in his eye.

"Cowboy up!" I say.

"Yeehaw!" he replies, making me giggle.

I watch as he stands and takes off his jacket.

"Need help?" I ask coyly.

"Whatever my wife wants, my wife gets," he states. "I'm all yours, darlin'. Take of me what you want."

I walk over and strip him of his tee shirt; then move onto his pants.

"I still can't believe that I married you in this red leisure suit." I giggle.

"Why?" he questions.

"Because you look like Huggy Bear, Jasper."

"Who?"

"It was a movie from a few years ago, Starsky and Hutch. It was funny and lame. Now come here so I can finish getting you naked."

I pull him closer and kneel down to take off his bottoms. I hear him groan as I unzip his pants and let them fall to the floor. My eyes widen in shock as I see him long and hard in his boxer briefs. He's so big that I can see the tip peeking over the waistband of his underwear. I lick my lips at the sight.

"See something you like, darlin'?" he asks in a husky voice.

"Damn straight I do. Now come on, right now I need to save a horse and ride a sexy cowboy," I state as I get up off of my knees and he pulls me into a hot, sexy kiss.

He pulls away from the kiss and leads me over to the bed, pulls back the covers and lays down in the middle of it.

"Come here, darlin'. I want you to ride my face."

I climb up the bed where he proceeds to untie my corset slowly, taking his time to reveal every inch of my skin possible. Once the top is gone, his hands go to both sides of my thong and he rips it from my body. He groans when he sees me naked for the first time.

"This has to be the prettiest pussy I have ever seen," he mumbles. "Now come over here so I can make you scream my name."

He grabs me and throws my leg over his head, causing me to grab the headboard as he dives right in.

"Holy fucking shit, mother of God!" I scream out as he bites my clit, sending me over the edge right quick.

"That's it, gimme more," he mumbles against my thigh as he slides two fingers into me.

I throw my head back as I hold on for dear life as he goes to town again. I almost can't take the pleasure he's giving me. When I lay back onto his chest, breaking his contact with my pussy, I quickly flip over and tear his boxer briefs down. He cock springs up and I plunge his rock hard cock deep within my mouth. I take him down my throat as far as I can and start to bob my head up and down while sucking like my life depends on it.

"Holy shit, woman! Give me some warning next time," he screams out before moaning, "oh God, so good!"

My ass is up in the air and close to his face still. Jasper immediately goes back to work on my pussy. I feel his fingers pick up the pace, rubbing my insides like he's looking for the holy grail as he goes back to licking and sucking on my clit. I moan around him at the desire he's making me feel, causing him to buck into my mouth more as he groans in pleasure.

"I'm, I'm, I'm," he stutters out as his body tenses under me.

He picks up speed with his fingers and tongue; then proceeds to bite my clit again sending me flying as I feel him get harder before he screams out my name and comes so hard that his whole body shakes with his release. I swallow and lick the tip as my body sags against his as the waves of pleasure roll through us.

"Holy shit," I mumble.

"If oral is that good, what is actual sex gonna be?" he questions.

"No idea," I breathe heavily. "But if it's half as good as that, then I am gonna be one happy filly."

"I'm already one happy cowboy."

I feel something twitching next to my face, so I open my eyes to see him stir.

"I think the buckin' bronco is waking back up," I tease.

"I'm twenty-three, darlin', of course he is. Now get up here so you can ride that buckin' bronco. I think I owe you a ride."

"As long as it's longer than eight seconds," I tease as I turn around and lean down for a kiss.

Our kiss is heated; tongues tangling, lips mashing together, teeth clashing. We have to eventually come up for air and have to pull back a little to breathe. He starts to trail kisses along my jaw, neck and chest as I slide him into me, inch by inch.

"Oh my God, are you even gonna fit?" I ask as I take him deeper into my body.

"Yes," he hisses. "So wet, so hot, so tight," he then groans.

I feel him grip my hips and start to slowly move his hips as I slide down him. I feel him slipping in further as he does this, making goosebumps break out all over my body.

"So full," I moan as I feel his hips meet the inside of my thighs.

He stills, making sure that I am comfortable before he glides me up and down him again making me moan out in pleasure of feeling full.

"Ride me like the cowgirl you are, little filly. I wanna feel your juices cover me. I wanna feel how wet I make you."

I moan out loud at his words, louder than ever before as I feel the coil inside me tighten once more.

"Come on, baby," he begs. "Gimme number three. I want to hear you scream my name as you come."

He shifts me over him and starts to pound into me as he slams me down on him. I grab hold of the headboard and start to ride him like a deranged woman. I look down into his eyes to watch him close his and a look of euphoria wash over his face as he grits his teeth as he continues to pump rapidly into me.

"Fuck baby. So good," he moans.

I grab two handfuls of his curly locks and slam myself on him, holding on for dear life as he bucks into me, making me cry out in pleasure. The coil tightens even more, making my whole body tense. I have a feeling when I come, the whole floor will hear me.

I jump and tense round him when I hear pounding on the door. "Security!" they yell.

"Fuck it, it's probably Em paying us back for earlier," Jasper grits out as he slams into me again, forgetting about the noise at the door.

"Oh God," I moan.

"I'm close," he grits out.

"Ungh, me too. Oh yeah, right there."

He slams into me and holds me down to him as I feel him lose control, sending me over the edge with him.

"Bella!"

"Jasper! Oh God!"

The pounding on the door continues as we come down from our highs. I giggle as he slips out of me and heads for the door, buck naked.

"Dammit, Em! We get it! You are mad at us for interrupting you earlier. You don't have to be a dick about it!" he yells as he throws open the door.

"Ummmm, sir, can you please cover up so we can talk," I hear a male voice say.

Uh oh! Busted!

**A/N: So there you have some lemony goodness. Did you like it? Did it make you hot and bothered? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out High School Crushes and Happily Ever After! It posts every Monday. Forbidden updates every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them all out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

"Ummmm, sir, can you please cover up so we can talk," I hear a male voice say.

Uh oh! Busted!

~Ch 17~

**EmPOV**

I can' believe that cocky little fucker actually married her. More so I can't believe Jas fucked with me getting some Rosie. That fucker is going down! First, he pounds on the door distracting me with my girl, then he costs me two large in a bet with my soon-to-be wife, and he buys Bella a bigger ring than Rosie. I know I am never going to hear the end of that one. Stupid cowboy and his 'mine is bigger than yours' bullshit. The only thing bigger on him than me is his ego.

Well, his dick may be bigger too, but that's still up for debate. It was cold that day.

One well placed call to security and I know I'll get the last laugh. No one pulls a prank like Emmett McCarty!

**BPOV**

I'm going to own Emmett's ass. I know he's responsible for security showing up here. He won't know when or how, but I will get my revenge. I may even enlist the help of Daddy. No one gets away with hurting his little girl.

I chuckle evilly. Oh the plans I will make. His wedding night will be one to remember for sure. I send Daddy a text, asking him to bring some rope. Emmett is seriously in denial if he thinks he won. Hell, we even came before Jasper answered the door! Dumbass should have finished before he answered like we did.

It's definitely a wedding night to remember.

Jasper and I finally fall into an exhausted sleep just as the sun is rising. Who knew that the man was so talented that he could go all night without a break? I sure didn't, and I am sure I will be feeling it majorly today.

The clock goes off at nine am, three hours after we fall asleep, and I want to throw it out the window. I am so cranky.

"Time to get up, darlin'."

"No, don't wanna," I whine.

"If you get up now, we can shower together."

"Too tired, too sore, don't wanna."

His deep chuckle sounds next to me.

"I don't wanna get up either, darlin', but I am in the wedding and we need to get ready."

I huff.

"Would you feel better if I ran you a bath in the jacuzzi tub?"

"Maybe," I squeak as he begins to rub my butt.

"You can take a bath while I shower, then we can go get food, and start our day. I know you girls are hitting the spa, maybe you can get a massage to make you feel better."

"Alright," I concede, his hands have already started to relax me.

He leans over and kisses me.

"That's my little filly."

He gets up and goes into the bathroom, shaking his ass at me as he walks, making me laugh at his silliness.

"Remind me to spank that ass later," I call after him, making him laugh again.

"For what?" he questions as I hear the water run.

"For being a damn tease."

"I thought you were too sore."

"I won't be later, hence reminding me later."

"Tease!" he calls.

"Not if I plan to follow through!" I yell back.

"Touche! Now come, the bath is ready."

"I remember coming a lot last night, I don't think I can take another round this morning," I mumble.

"What was that?" Jasper questions as I get closer to the bathroom.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself, baby."

"Baby?" he questions.

"Sure, why not?"

"It's fine with me, angel."

I climb into the hot water, moaning in pleasure as the heat envelopes me and begins to loosen my tight muscles.

"You better watch those sounds, darlin', or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Get in the shower, bronco, or Em won't be the only one I tie up today," I threaten.

"Yes, ma'am. I don't wanna know what you mean about tying up Em. Unless it's X-rated because I'll need to put the kibosh on that then," he says as he gets into the shower.

"Don't worry, it's nothing sexual at all," I murmur with glee.

I watch him through the glass as he washes himself, and I continue to soak in the hot water. I kind of want to join him as he washes his fuckhot abs and his rock hard cock.

"Mmmmmm," I moan as I watch his hands roam his body.

"Enjoying the show, angel?" he questions.

"Fuck yes, do you want company?"

"Oh no. I am not going to face the wrath of Rose if we are late. Why don't you wash yourself so we can go."

"Fine," I huff as I grab my shampoo and body wash.

I wash myself as Jasper climbs out of the shower and dries off. I follow him out of the tub and do the same. We both throw on jeans and tees with tennis shoes. I place my hair into a ponytail so we can head out the door and go down to the cafe to meet the group.

Jasper holds my hand in his as we walk into the cafe. We spot the rest of our group. They are already seated, so we head in their direction.

"Well," Emmett booms out. "It looks like the _newlyweds_ didn't get very much sleep!" he yells.

"What?!" is shouted from around the table.

I stand next to Jasper as I turn a deep shade of red in response. Jasper holds our left hands up to show off our rings.

"Damn, Bella! That is bigger than Rose's!" Alice shouts as she walks over to take a good look at it.

"Don't remind me, Ali," Emmett grumbles.

"This is a five carat, radiant cut diamond, with at least an additional full carat in the band, and the wedding band is one and a half carats of flawless D clarity diamonds around." She looks at Jasper. "Cartier, right, Jas?"

"Damn, she's good," Jasper replies.

"Does Bella know how much you spent?" she asks.

"Nope, and please don't tell her, Ali."

"Why don't I wanna know?" I question.

"Because he will have to win tomorrow to pay for it," Alice replies.

"But tomorrow's co-main event payout is over a million dollars for the winner," I muse.

My eyes widen in shock when I realize that these rings cost more than two of my houses put together.

"Jas!" I hiss before shouting, "You spent that much money on rings!"

"Of course. You are going to wear them for the rest of your life. I think the price will even out over the amount of time you wear them."

"Whatever," I growl. "Wait till Ranger Swan comes and hears how much you spent on me. He will flip his lid."

"We'll see," Jasper replies, thinking he knows the Ranger better than I do.

"Let's eat so us girls can head to the spa. I don't want to be late," Rose huffs.

We sit down and order our breakfast and drinks. I eat and drink quickly so we can head out. I watch Jasper eat, drink, and talk to the people around us. I laugh as Rose stands up after she's done eating. I'm sure she's just anxious to get ready for her wedding.

We all follow her to _Qua_ and check in for our treatments. I feel better after my one hour massage. I am then taken to get my hair and makeup done for the wedding.

After hair and makeup, we head back upstairs to get dressed. I put on my black cocktail dress and some heels just as the door opens to reveal Jasper dressed in a black suit and tie.

"You are stunning, darlin'."

"Thanks, bronco. You don't look too shabby yourself."

"I have something for you, angel."

"You don't have to buy me any more things, baby."

"I know, but I wanted to."

He hands me a red box from Cartier. I open in to reveal a pair of stunning diamond studs and a matching necklace.

"They are beautiful, Jasper. Thank you."

"They pale in comparison to you, angel."

"Smooth fucker," I whisper to him.

"Damn straight I am," he says as there is a knock on the door.

He walks over and opens it to reveal a tall, serious man on the other side. I grin as I take him in.

"Daddy!" I yell out as Jasper's face pales at my words.

**A/N: So there you have the fuckery that is Em. Bella and Jas naked amusing time, breakfast and spa. Uh oh, Ranger Swan has shown up. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out High School Crushes and Happily Ever After! It posts every Monday. Forbidden updates every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them all out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**2 more regular ch's after this, then an epi! Enjoy**

~Previously~

"Daddy!" I yell out as Jasper's face pales at my words.

~Ch 18~

**JPOV**

Aw hell, Bella's dad is standing in front of me looking at me with daggers in his eyes. He's gonna shoot me, I just know it.

"Jasper Stonewall Whitlock, born in Austin, Texas on May 6, 1990, only child of Thomas and Mary Whitlock. Thomas died as a result of a horse kicking him in the head in 2000 when you were ten. Mary died of cancer two years ago in 2010, the day after you won division. You were the one to find her." He looks at me sadly. "I am sorry about that, son."

"It's okay, sir," I reply.

"What did I say about calling me sir?"

Bella breaks out into giggles then drags her dad into the suite and wraps her arms around him in a bear hug.

"Sorry, Charlie," I say to him as Bella lets him go.

"It's all right, son. Now did I come at a bad time?" he questions.

"We are just leaving for the wedding, Daddy," Bella answers

"Speaking of wedding, Bells. Let me see the ring he gave you."

Bella holds out her left hand, showing him. He turns to me with wide eyes.

"Trying to compensate for something, son?" he teases.

"No, sir. I mean, Charlie. I only want Bella to have the best of everything."

"Hmmmm, what's in your hand?"

"Earrings and a necklace to complete Bella's set."

"Damn, son. Those don't look cheap."

"Only the best for my wife. They are Cartier, so are her rings."

"Cartier?" he chokes out.

"Yep."

"And what does Cartier cost these days?"

"Her rings were seven fifty, and the necklace and earrings were one."

"Thousand?" he questions.

"Hundred thousand."

"Holy fuck!" Bella whisper yells.

"I'm wearing the better part of a million dollars?!"

"You're worth it, darlin'."

"How can you afford that, son?"

"I sold the ranch in Texas after I lost Momma, and except for the condo and my truck, I don't spend my winnings."

"What is tomorrow's purse?"

"A million for my co-main event match."

"Then I want to see you win tomorrow."

"I will, Charlie. Now let me place these on my wife, and let's go watch Em and Rose get hitched," I say.

"I need to go down and get a room," Charlie replies.

"You can take mine across the hall. It's already paid for," I say.

"Why do you have one across the hall?"

"Because Bella and I checked in separately before we were married."

"Good answer, son."

"Bella and I didn't do anything but kiss before we were married. I respect her, Charlie."

"You're a good man, son. Now I'll put my stuff away, and you can go to your wedding."

"Put your suitcase in the room, then come with us to the wedding. I'm sure Em and Rose won't mind."

"Do I have time to change?"

I check my watch.

"You can have five minutes. Is that enough time?" I offer.

"I can work with that. Gimme the key and I will hurry."

I pick up the key card off the counter and hand it to him then watch him leave the room.

"Jasper Stonewall Whitlock!" Bella screeches.

"Yes, ma'am?" I whisper.

"I already knew you spent a lot on the rings, but now to spend that much more on the earrings and necklace too?! What am I gonna have do with you for you to learn I don't need extravagant gifts?!"

"I don't know," I answer.

"That's it," she replies. "No sex until I decide you're off the hook for not listening to me."

"But, darlin'..." I whine.

"No buts, mister. Now let's grab our stuff and head out."

_I wonder if she realizes she's punishing herself too?_

I grab her and pull her close, kissing her cheek as I whisper in her ear. "Do you really think you could go without for that long?"

She snorts. "I have toys, bronco. I can go without a real cock for years...As a matter of fact, I already have."

I stutter, unable to even comment as I try to clasp the necklace around her neck. _Toys? As in more than one? _She finishes putting on the necklace for me since I am apparently unable to move. She grabs the earrings with a roll of her eyes then snaps her fingers to bring me back to the land of the living and sexless.

My mouth hasn't caught up with my mind yet but I can't help speaking my thoughts. "Toys?"

"Yes. You do remember how we met don't you?"

Oh, I remembered alright. Her laying Em out ranks in the top ten hottest things I had ever seen, so I nod.

"Well, in order for me to make recommendations, I like to test the products out. I never leave home without BOB."

"Who the fuck is Bob?" I shout.

She gets an evil look on her face and I shiver. "My battery operated boyfriend of course."

I wonder if I should call her Mistress since she apparently owns my balls now.

**A/N: So there you have Charlie's arrival. What do you think of him teasing Jasper? What about Bella's threat? Do you think she will follow through? What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out High School Crushes and Happily Ever After! It posts every Monday. Forbidden updates every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them all out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

** 1 more regular till last chapter, then epi! Enjoy!  
**

~Previously~

I wonder if I should call her Mistress since she apparently owns my balls now.

~Ch 19~

**BPOV**

I can't believe Jasper would go behind my back again and buy me this much in jewelry, again. The sexbargo is just going to be the beginning of my wrath if he keeps it up.

I stew in my seat the entire time until Rose walks out into the garden. She looks so lovely, all smiles and sex. Em is like a boy seeing Santa for the first time; he's in absolute awe over her beauty. I watch Edward and Jasper standing next to Emmett. My husband looks handsome, but I try not to focus on him. This is about the happy couple.

I hold my dad's hand as the bride and groom look at each other with complete love for one another. Their vows are simple and sweet. Em adds a bit of his own flare when they exchange rings by shouting out, "I put a ring on it, bitches!" We all laugh at his crazy antics. The minister pronounces them husband and wife shortly thereafter, and Emmett proceeds to practically mouthrape Rose; even the throats clearing do nothing to distract the man who is clearly on a mission to get in Rose's dress.

I can feel Charlie shudder at their display and laugh. I've gotten quite used to their oversharing of PDAs.

"Please say Jasper didn't maul you last night?"

"He's not that tacky. But that's just Em, Daddy. He wants to show the world who Rose belongs to. Besides, he has no moral compass, so this is actually pretty tame."

Charlie groans and shakes his head. He shouts out, "If you keep that up, you'll never get into that dress!"

"Daddy!"

"What? Regardless of how disgusting I find his display, someone has to get him to stop. If he is all about the bedroom stuff as you say, then maybe he'll remember they need to leave before he can actually do something that won't get his ass behind bars." He groans again when he see it hasn't worked. "Don't make me arrest you for public lewdness, young man. I may not be in Texas right now, but I'll do it, son," Dad threatens.

"Ranger Swan is in the house," I mutter as the people around us break out into laughter at Dad's words.

Thankfully, his words work and the newlyweds break apart and walk back down the aisle. Rose is actually blushing and I can't wait to tease the shit out of her for it. Jasper tries to catch my eye, but I ignore him and focus back on Daddy.

"Come on, old man. Let's go see where we can get you a beer from," I say as I pull him out of his chair, hook his arms with mine, and follow the other guests toward the reception.

We walk down a long hall and stop outside of the Palace Ballroom. I hug Em and Rose before I enter the room, introducing my dad as my date as we pass. I know they will be taking pictures for a bit while we enjoy the cocktail hour.

Once Charlie has his beer and I have a glass of wine, we find our table and sit.

"So, are you still pissed at that boy for spendin' all that money on ya?" Dad questions.

"Yes. He knows how I feel about wasting money on unnecessary things," I huff out.

Dad set his beer on the table and looks at me. "IzzyBee, that man loves you, and although I will never in all my days think anyone is good enough for my baby girl, his heart was in the right place."

"But this is the second time I have had to tell him not to spend that much money on me, Daddy. They're just material things, he means more to me than diamonds."

"I didn't go back to the store again, angel. I got them all at the same time I bought your rings. I didn't know how you felt until after I already purchased them," I hear explained from behind me in a strong voice that is full of so much emotion. I turn to see my husband standing next to the table looking very sad. "I just want the world to see tangible proof of my love for you, angel. Money doesn't matter to me, love does. The size and amount I spent means nothing. Your love does. Please don't be mad at me anymore. It breaks my heart to know you are mad at me for something that doesn't mean anything and that I can't change. I promise to be more respectful of your wishes in the future. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan- Whitlock, and I always will," he declares.

My heart stutters at his words and my eyes water. "I love you too, bronco. I'm gonna hold you to that promise, though." He nods along with my words. "We still have so much to learn about each other, but I still would not change anything about the way we met or got married."

"Me either. Well, except maybe gettin' that ring on your finger sooner," he proclaims. "I promise that any and all large purchases will be agreed upon from here on out. If it's a gift, I can run it by Charlie. He can let me know if it's too much or you will hate it."

"Now that's how a marriage works, baby girl. Compromise." Dad turns to Jasper. "I will gladly help you out if you are unsure if Bells will be mad about the price, son. I know her well."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"You're welcome, son. Now let's eat and have some fun for the rest of the night. Tomorrow work begins."

"That is does."

Jasper sits on my other side as Em and Rose come into the room and take their seats up at the head table. We eat and drink for a bit, and then I smile as the DJ announces the first dance. I watch Em and Rose sway to _At Last _ by Etta James_, _smiling as I watch them look at each other like they are the only ones in the room.

Jasper takes my hand and leads me out onto the floor as the next song starts. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close as we sway to the beat. I place my head on his chest and enjoy the feel of his arms wrapped around me for the next few minutes.

Jasper whispers his love in my ear and I swoon. The man is smooth, no doubt about that.

"I need the best men to the podium for their toasts please," the DJ announces.

Jasper let's me go and heads up, taking the mic and smirking in my direction as he holds up a glass of champagne.

"What can I say about Em and Rose? Well to be honest, a lot of things, but in mixed company that might be a bad idea." He holds up his drink as he waits for the laughter to die down. "So for now, all I will say is, to Em and Rose, may their wedding night be as eventful as mine was last night." I snicker at the meaning behind his words. Payback is indeed a bitch. "To the happy couple."

"To the happy couple," is echoed around the room.

Edward's speech is light and humorous as well, making us all smile at the looks on Em and Rose's faces. Dad excuses himself to his room shortly there after, mumbling something about jet lag and crazy kids.

The rest of the reception is full of more food, more drinks, cake in the faces of the bride and groom, and dancing with our friends. We end the night with my husband carrying me up to our room, and to bed. We don't make love because bronco needs his rest before his match. I'll surprise him in the morning with a blowjob. He needs to be nice and relaxed for the cage.

Once he's asleep I let my mind wander. Seven days, seven months, seven years...it doesn't matter because time is irrelevant when it come to love. On the eighth day God might have rested, but my man's gonna fight. When he wins, I'll be his prize and that's a guarantee you can bet on. The house may always win, but so do I.

**A/N: So there you have some wedding fun, and a plot for the newlyweds demise. MUAHAHAHA *giggles* What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out High School Crushes and Happily Ever After! It posts every Monday. Forbidden updates every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them all out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously~

Once he's asleep I let my mind wander. Seven days, seven months, seven years...it doesn't matter because time is irrelevant when it come to love. On the eighth day God might have rested, but my man's gonna fight. When he wins, I'll be his prize and that's a guarantee you can bet on. The house may always win, but so do I.

~Ch 20~

**JPOV**

I wake up the morning of my fight with Bella's mouth on my cock. My eyes roll back in my head when she takes me deeper and hums around me. It feels so damn good and I know I won't last long.

"Fuck!" I shout when she swallows around me, the tightness of her throat is like a vise grip pair of pliers.

I had no idea I married a vacuum, but I'll be praising baby Jesus until the day I die...could be today with the way she's going at it! But, oh what a way to go!

"I'm gonna come, darlin'," I warn. She doesn't let up and I lose myself in her mouth. She swallows everything and I start chanting my thanks.

_Yes! Thank you, Jesus, for givin' me a wife who can swallow!_

She releases me with a pop and starts laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny? Did I say something?"

She snorts. "You jackass! Your little prayer of thanks wasn't so silent."

"Oh."

She snickers again as she climbs off the bed. "Get a move on, bronco. You got to be in the gym to start warming up soon."

Bella is standing at the bottom of the bed in the tightest pair of tiny shorts I have ever seen and a sports bra. She looks like sin. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"I'm gonna work out while you do."

"Not in that you aren't!"

"What the hell is wrong with what I have on?"

"They'll be able to see everything! You're mine," I growl.

"And your point is?" she retorts.

"I don't want other men seeing what is mine."

"Well too damn bad, bronco. I will do as I please. You are not the boss of me," she hisses.

"How about we do what we learned last night and compromise."

"Compromise how?" she asks.

"How about you be my sparring partner for warm-ups. You can work out, and I can make sure no one sees what's mine."

"News flash, bronco, that's not compromising. Besides, this is identical to what the ring girls wear and what I always train in, so get over it."

I growl as I climb out of bed. I stalk her as she walks backward away from me. "Mine!"

She strokes my cheek. "Yes, yours. This covers more than my bathing suit so appreciate that. Besides, if anyone lays one finger on me, I'll lay them on their ass before they can even yell for their mommy."

I watch Bella walk over to the door as a knock is heard throughout the room. She opens it to reveal Charlie in workout clothes, looking very fit for a man over forty.

"Do you wanna go hit the gym, baby girl?"

"Sure, Daddy. I was just telling Jasper to get ready to warm up for his fight while I went to the gym, then he said I can't go in what I'm wearing and we just fought over my clothing of choice."

Charlie turns toward me and smirks.

"I thought we talked about compromise yesterday, son. Now I see what Bella is wearing and it's what she always works out in. Now relax and go win your fight. You need to forget about her outfit and concentrate on the fight and get into a winning headspace."

"I don't want any other fuckers to see what's mine, Charlie."

"Oh, good Lord, son. She can take care of herself, but I will go with her and make sure the 'other fuckers', as you so eloquently put it, keep their hands to themselves. It's not like they won't notice she's taken what with the size of the planet she's wearing on her finger, son. Now go get ready to kick your opponent's ass and win your fight. We will see you down there in a few hours."

With a quick kiss to my lips, Bella follows her dad out the door. I groan and rub my stomach. I was lucky weigh-ins were early yesterday so I didn't have to starve myself at the wedding.

With one last sigh I get dressed. I don't bother showering because I'm just gonna get sweaty anyways.

The morning and afternoon pass quickly and I'm pumped up, ready to fight. My body's like a live wire as I bounce around with the music pumping through my ears. Bella is still in the back of my mind. I'm gonna win for her. James is just a peon that I plan on obliterating so I can claim my wife in front of a live audience as well as the millions watching on pay-per-view. They are all going to know she's mine.

I enter the ring amid screams from the crowd, chanting my name. I look over to find Alice, Rose, Bella and Charlie in the front row behind me; my eyes widen as I take in Bella's attire. Whitlock is written across her luscious breasts, all for me. Well fuck me, she seems to be claiming me too, even if the crowd doesn't know I'm a taken man. She blows me a kiss and I smirk at her as the bell rings for the first round.

James has a decent stand-up game, but mine is better, not to mention my ground and pound is far stronger than anything he has shown me before. While the five minutes goes fast, it's not enough to tire me out, but I'm unable to get him to submit before the bell rings. We go to our corners and get checked out, grab some water, and get ready for the next round.

I don't waste any time taking him down again, landing elbow after elbow to his face from the side control position I have him in. It's hard to hear the instructions coming from my corner, but Bella's voice carries over it all.

"Win this right now, bronco, or the sexbargo is back on!" Bella yells from behind me.

Her words catch James off guard, making him pause and give me the opening I need. I quickly toss my leg over his chest and hyperextend his arm in a classic armbar submission move. If he doesn't tap soon I'll end up breaking his arm.

Less than ten seconds later, I feel the tap on my leg and wait for the ref to separate us.

I throw my fist in the air as the announcer calls the match before the ref even can. "Your winner at three minutes and forty-two seconds of the second round with an armbar submission and new welterweight champion is, Jasper "The Buckin' Bronco" Whitlock."

The crowd goes wild as the announcement is made. Joe begins walking me through the match. I watch Bella jumping up and down in the first row as Dana wraps the belt around my waist.

"Jasper, that was an amazing finish. What pushed it in your favor there at the end?" Joe asks.

"It's not what pushed me over, but who pushed me over, Joe," I reply.

"Then who was it?" he questions.

"My spunky little wife, fellow MMA fighter, Isabella Swan- Whitlock did."

I watch Bella blush as the crowd roars around the arena.

"This is all for her," I say, pointing to the belt.

Joe calls Bella out. "Does this mean we'll be seeing little fighters coming to train soon, Swany?!"

She jumps over the guardrail and climbs up the stairs to the octagon. She plants the hottest of kisses on my lips before she answers him. If I thought the crowd was loud before, they are positively electrifying now. "Let us enjoy being newlyweds for a bit before you'll get to see any little fighters underfoot for us. I have my own belt I want first! Congrats, bronco. I'm so damn proud of you!"

She attacks me again and I'm so fucking happy that I not only won, but that the entire MMA world knows she's mine.

Talk about eight amazing and life changing days.

**A/N: So there you have it, the last chapter before the epi. Was is everything you were hoping it was going to be? Did you like the fighting and banter between Bella and Jasper? What about Bella's threat? Do you think she would have really held out if he lost? What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out High School Crushes and Happily Ever After! It posts every Monday. Forbidden updates every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them all out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This fic is for my good friend and pre-reader Deebelle1 for her birthday!**

**P.S. Deebelle1 picked all aspects of character and going on's so don't blame me if they go and do something crazy! LOL**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**This is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

~Previously~

Talk about eight amazing and life changing days.

~Ch 21~

**RPOV**

**~23 years later~**

"Mom!" I hear yelled at me from the direction of the front door.

"What do you need, Jennifer?" I question as I walk toward my daughter.

"We need to finalize things for the wedding this weekend, and I found something in your handwriting and want to know what it is," she says, holding out a piece of paper I haven't seen in over twenty years.

"Where did you get this?" I ask.

"I was looking for pictures for the slideshow and I found this in one of Bella's albums. What is this list all about?"

I look down at it and smile; the memories just come rushing back.

"Have Bella or Jasper ever told you how they met and fell in love?"

"Not in detail, why?"

"Then I don't know if I should tell you. Has Logan ever asked his parents?"

"I don't know, Mom, why?"

"It's a long and complicated story, so I don't think I should tell you."

"How about the short version then?"

"This list is why they got married."

"I don't get it."

"What's number seventeen?"

"Get 'married', but married is in quotation marks. What does that mean?"

"Your dad and I had a bet going to see who would be right about that very item on the list. Bella and Jasper were the only couple with that number on their list. Your dad said that they would show up at a chapel and just pretend get married like the quotations say to do, but I told him that they would do it for real. I so called it and won that bet."

"So that's why their anniversary is one day before yours?"

"It is. Now please don't go sharing that story with everyone. What Bella and Jasper say to anyone is their choice."

"Can Logan and I use this list and do a hunt of our own this weekend?"

I cock my eyebrow at her question.

"Is there going to be a number seventeen on anyone's list?" I tease.

"Maybe, Mom. Just maybe."

"Make sure the parents are in town if you do. I'm sure they won't be as forgiving as Grandpa Charlie was."

"Whatever you say, Mom, whatever you say."

"I know you are twenty-two and all, but I will use the moves that Aunt Bella taught me and take your ass down, young lady," I warn.

"Yes, Mom," Jen huffs as Liam walks in from the gym.

"What's up, Liam?" I ask as he walks in the door.

"I am so sick of training with EJ. All he does is watch Kelsey's ass as she trains. He really needs to grow a pair and make his move or he will lose his chance."

"EJ better watch it, or Jasper is gonna go all Ranger Swan on his ass," I reply.

"Grandpa Charlie would just sit back and watch the show too," Liam laughs out.

I love how all of our kids call Bella's dad, grandpa. He is the last living parent between all of us and treats all of our kids just like he does his own. The man will probably outlive us all, but I shake my head and agree about Charlie. He'd make one of the kids bring him a beer first though before he then talked about his ever loving compromise crap.

I still can't get over the fact that my baby girl is getting married this weekend. Let alone that she proposed to him. Logan is just like Bella; can kick some ass, but is so gun-shy when it comes to relationships that he didn't have the balls to ask my baby girl out. She's just like me; beautiful and ballsy, but has her dad's fun loving, crazy side. I guess what Charlie has been always preaching is right. Payback is a bitch.

**JenPOV**

I leave my mom and brother in the living room and head to Logan's. I know just who to use the number seventeen item for. History always has a way of repeating itself, and I'm more than happy to make it happen.

I show Logan the list and explain what my mom revealed, making his eyes widen in apparent shock. I guess he never asked how his parents met and fell in love. I may have been surprised, but not all that shocked. I explain my plan and he smirks at me as he hears what we will be doing when we hit Vegas this Friday night. If all goes to plan, we will all share the same wedding anniversaries as our parents, which I think is very cool.

The week flies by with training during the day and fun nights out with the girls. Bella even hosts my toy party! I would have thought she'd be creeped out about selling me toys that could be used with her son, but she didn't seem to mind. She even mentioned something along the lines of women needing to stick together when it came to our husband's balls. Even if said husband is her own son.

Before I know it we've landed in Vegas. It's time for the hunt to begin and hopefully number seventeen will come to fruition again. I hand out the lists to the couples and send them on their way, stopping Kelsey and EJ on their way out.

"If you need help, call your mom and dad, Kels. They won last time."

"Thanks, Jen," they chime together as they leave the room.

Logan and I crash onto the sofa in a fit of giggles and watch a movie to pass the time until someone comes back the winner.

Liam and Maggie make it back first. The other couples trickle in shortly thereafter, but there is no sign of EJ or Kelsey. We end up falling asleep and wake up still on the couch hours later.

When I see the time I shout out, "Shit!"

Logan jumps at the sound of my voice. "What's wrong, Jen?"

"We're late for breakfast. Come on!"

We rush getting ready and meet everyone in the restaurant downstairs. Everyone is waiting except EJ and Kelsey; they come strolling in just behind us. Hand in hand I notice, fuming at the quiet couple.

"Where in the hell have you been?" I shout. "We waited up for you both to finish the list till two in the morning."

"Well, we didn't get a chance to finish until this morning. Number seventeen took longer than we thought it would," EJ says quietly.

I watch as Bella's fork hits her plate with a loud clank.

"Number seventeen?" my dad asks.

"You didn't, Jen!" Mom shouts. "You promised."

"Please say she didn't just say seventeen, Rose? How does she even know about that?" Bella begs.

"I don't know if they did or didn't follow the quotations," Mom answers.

I turn and look at the two of them. "Did you complete the task?"

"Yep," they reply together.

EJ holds up Kelsey's hand and grins. A diamond that could rival Bella's sits on her left ring finger.

"Payback is a bitch, Jasper. It looks like you didn't get to walk your little girl down the aisle either," Grandpa Charlie adds with a smile.

"What the hell!" Jasper exclaims.

I turn to watch Bella dissolve into laughter, holding her stomach tightly because she's laughing so hard.

"Oh calm down, bronco. It could have been worse. She could have married someone you didn't like."

"I'm gonna kill me a pretty boy," Jasper growls as he makes a move to get up.

"No, Daddy! Don't! I love him!" Kelsey shouts, making Jasper stop dead in his tracks.

He plops back down into his chair and looks at Bella. "Who knew eight crazy nights, a scavenger hunt, a meddling couple, and a bunch of crazy kids could come back to bite us in the ass?"

Bella smiles with tears in her eyes and says, "If they love each other half as much as we do, they will be happy for the rest of their lives."

Jasper looks at Bella like she hung the moon and I'm in awe. I love how much love we've grown up surrounded with. Mom and Dad, Bella and Jasper, and Alice and Edward have all been wonderful influences on the type of relationships us kids have strived for.

"I'm just glad I taught all my girls how to fight. At least I know she can take care of herself if she needs to, and remove his balls if he ever fucks up. I won't even have to lay a finger on him." Jasper smirks as the color drains from EJ's face, making everyone laugh.

"I won't fuck up. I love her too much to ever hurt her, sir," EJ replies.

"Let me see the ring he gave you?" Jasper asks Kelsey.

I watch her hold out her hand and show her dad.

"Are you trying to compensate for something, EJ?" Jasper questions, making the table erupt into laughter.

"I remember asking you that very question, Jasper," Grandpa Charlie laughs out.

"What was his answer, Grandpa Charlie?" Logan questions.

"He said he only wanted Bella to have the best of everything," he replies as he turns to EJ. "Did you buy the best for my grandbaby, son?"

"I'm sure if she ever finds out how much I spent, I will be nutless within seconds, so I will only say this; Alice is my mother and she taught me the _four_ C's," EJ answers.

"I thought there were only three C's?" Grandpa Charlie questions.

"No, four. Cut, color, clarity, and Cartier. Take from that what you will, Grandpa Charlie."

"Welcome to the family, son," Charlie laughs out. "You will do just fine."

We all laugh and I realize the weekend is going to turn out even better than I could have hoped. Tonight I marry the love of my life, and tomorrow I get to watch him kick a little ass.

**A/N: So there you have it folks! The end. I might add more down the road so please follow me for updates in the future. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out High School Crushes and Happily Ever After! It posts every Monday. Forbidden updates every Wednesday, so check them all out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


End file.
